Far Away
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Who knew that the break up of Kinley Cena and Randy Orton would go bad, will they stay apart or come back together? Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

Who knew the breakup of Kinley Cena and Randy Orton would go bad, will they ever reunite their love for each other or find someone else?

Kinley and Randy had the most perfect life together, they both loved wrestling even though Kinley didn't wrestle she was Randy's personal assistant and also his medical. The two had been dating for almost 3 years and they seemed to have the most perfect relationship.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Kinley was in her car in St Louis she was in town with TNA as she was now the medical for Immortal and also good friends with Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore, she was actually both of their personal assistant as well. This song just happened to be playing and the tears were streaming down her face.

"Hello?" Kinley answered

"You know I haven't heard from you in months are you in town?" John Cena asked her

"Yes I am in town I just pulled into my drive why whats up and why aren't you here?" Kinley asked her brother

"Well open your garage door and you will see why you don't see my car on the street." John told her

"You had better not have Orton with you because if you do….

"I Know I know you will rip me to shreds." John stated and laughed looking over at his best friend "I'm a dead man"

"Explain why I am here" Randy said

"You love her that's why you are here its not right three years you both love each other get over it bye" John stated and slipped out the back door and walked out the gate and over to his house and in that gate.

Randy just groaned to himself and held the two dozen red roses in his hands and prayed Kinley didn't rip him to shreds herself

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Kinley just sighed as she saw John's car in her garage and smirked at nothing as she thought why do I have to be alone no one will ever love me like Randy we are perfect together he is my world.

As Kinley put her key in the lock and opened up the door she set her things down inside and walked back to her car to get the rest of her things and then back into the house this time she walked futher into the house and noticed the red roses on the dinning room table and smiled and though 'How nice of John to brighten up my dinning room'

Kinley smiled to herself when she saw the rose petals on the floor leading into the living room and walked towards it and froze in place when she saw the man of her dreams standing there in his black affiction shirt and blue jeans looking sexy as anything, he was holding two dozen roses in his hands and they happened to be her favorite white roses with the tips red and pink.

"Why are you here Randy?" Kinley asked

"Because I love you and I made the mistake of letting you go please Kinley come back to me and stay with me you are my life. I'm sorry" Randy stated while placing the roses on the coffee table and walked towards Kinley and placed his arms around her "I'm a mess, ask anyone on the Raw roster and they will tell you the same, I am a soild mess."

"I don't know Randy, I will always love you but I don't know."

"I will get down on one knee if I have to" Randy told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"Randy if I and I mean if I give us another chance promise one thing" Kinley stated

"Anything I promise you anything" Randy stated

"That you will never let me go" Kinley stated and laid her head against Randy's broad chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood there in the living room

I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore 

"I will never let you go you are mine and I am yours" Randy told her as they stood in the living room and Randy pulled away from Kinley for a moment and reached down to play Far Away by Nickleback

So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (And I forgive you) for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go

Randy pulled Kinley into arms again as they slowed danced to the song and they were both in tears as they started in on their new relationship again this time they were never letting go.

As the months passed Randy asked Kinley to marry him and she of course accepted and the day of their wedding they were talking via text before the wedding started and they both agreed that the DJ would play their song as their wedding dance.

Far Away lyrics are by Nickleback

Kinley Orton


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Okay gave you guys the preview of the story...Randy and Kinley were destined to be together. After three years they break up that will last who knows how long.

Here is how Kinley and Randy began and you will see how they broke up... Please enjoy

Far Away

Almost four years ago

Kinley Cena was sitting in Stephanine McMahon's office the two were talking and catching up on old times as they had been friends for years. Kinley was laughing at Stephanie who was on the phone with her husband Paul and she was taking forever in the phone call and Kinley thought she could pass time by making obsense guestures with her hands and funny faces at her good friend and Stephanie who finally had enough turned her chair around to where she wasn't facing Kinley anymore.

"Sorry he is running late and wanted to tell me that he has our luggage with him" Stephanie stated

"Thats fine so I am here not only as someone personal medical doctor but also their personal assistant right but who is it and if you stick me with my brother I will personally make your life a living hell" Kinley told her

"Oh is that so?" Stephanie stated

"You know it" Kinley stated

"Well I told you I had someone who needed both of your services and trust me its not John I know the two of you will go rounds so I am putting you with Randy Orton" Steph stated and smiled at Kinley knowing the little crush she had on him "And you can't say you don't like him"

"Oh thanks, I know that this will be interesting" Kinley stated and smiled "Care to show me the way to his locker room please"

"Thats fine hon, also I would like you to enter a story line with him if you both agree to it, no wrestling but as his on screen girlfriend." Stephanie told her as they were walking towards Randy's locker room

"If I agree to this. Steph you have to be kidding me. I don't know if I can do that Steph. Let me talk to Randy about it and see what he has to say. If we agree to this what happens from there?" Kinley asked

"Basically you would have some promos, sences, travel and room together and all of it" Stephanie stated "I have talked to Randy about it and he was okay with it but talk to him when you see him he isn't here yet or well he wasn't when we got here"

"Okay hell why not let me talk to him" Kinley stated as they were still walking and Steph was smiling away happy that Kinley had agreed to do the storyline and she was one of the best in the medical for sports and one of the best as well as a PA

"Here we are hon. I will leave you to Randy and have the story line start next week hon" Steph stated and hugged Kinley quickly and left her friend at the door and walked off to find her husband who should be at the arena by now.

Kinley knocked on the door and it wasn't a few seconds till the door opened and Randy was smiling at her and took some of Kinley's bags that she had and she was grateful for that

"Hey long time no see you can't stay away like that you know" Randy told her and gave her a quick hug

"I know sorry, but with 8 years of medical school you know and then to top it off a business degree I have been busy, but I have always taken time to come and see you and Johnny on the road now haven't I?" Kinley asked

"Yes you have been busy hon. So your my personal assistant and also personal medical"

"Hell ya. I told Steph is she stuck me with John I would make her life a living hell" Kinley stated as she sat down on the couch and tried to relax as she had been on the road all day traveling from Tampa to Oklahoma City where the Raw Roster was.

Randy sat down beside Kinley and pulled her into his arms they still had a few hours before the show would actually start and he knew how worn out she was. Kinley isn't the type of person to slow down by any means. Constantly on the go she has been in medical school for 8 years then 2 years for her business degree and to. Kinley rested her head agaisnt Randy's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Randy just held Kinley and finally shifted both of them to where Kinley's was laying her head in Randy's lap and he relaxed more into the couch. Randy was sleeping good when his locker room door busted open and he listed his eyes ready to let the person have it and it was his brother in law John Cena and his sister Krista.

"How long have you been hiding my sister Orton?" John wanted to know

"She just walked in about an hour and half ago she is tired and worn out always on the go. I thought you were super Cena but she beats you there man does she ever stop?" Randy asked

"Nope for as long as I have been friends with Kinley she doesn't slow down and neither does my husband" Krista stated "John I am headed back to the hotel I'm not feeling the best"

"Okay sweetie see ya after the show. I am headed back after and spending the evening with you" John told his wife and kissed her quickly and watched his wife leave and smirked at his best friend who had his sister sound asleep

John sat down on the couch at the other end of the couch and put Kinley's legs on his lap and looked at Randy and sighed. It has been a good year almost two years since he and Kinley have seen each other.

"JC man she is fine just let her sleep for awhile and once she is awake the two of you can talk" Randy stated

"I know do you know why she is here?" John asked

"Yes I do, she is my personal doctor and also my PA and I think I heard her agree with Steph to do a story line on being my on screen girlfriend" Randy told him

"Thats awesome. Steph told me she hired K but didn't tell me about the story line" John stated "Hurt her and your dead understand?"

"I know I know man. I know she would rip me to shreds and so would you" Randy told his best friend

"Hey I am out for now gotta go and warm up are you even on the card for tonight?" John asked

"Nope for once I have the night off. I had a bad house show last night and tweaked my shoulder some thats why K is here, she is the best" Randy told John who was standing up and smiled down at his sister and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I will make sure she is okay don't worry"

John nodded his head and waved and walked out the door. It wasn't long and Kinley was starting to wake up some and finally sat up with Randy's help. "How long have I been out Ran?" Kinley asked as she streched

"Almost two full hours. I'm glad you got some sleep. Now that your awake. I don't have any matches tonight as I tweaked my shoulder last night at a house show will you please poke around on it and we can talk to Vince in the morning?" Randy asked

"Sure take it off and can I room with you tonight. I told John I would stay with him and Krista but I thought about it on the way here and I don't want to be in the same room as my brother" Kinley stated and smiled when Randy took his shirt off and Kinley pressed and told him to tell her when it started to hurt the only thing Randy said was it was tender and sore but not painful. "Okay you tweaked it good but nothing bad Ran we can work on it and it will be better soon. I want you to at least take it easy no matches for the rest of the week"

"Okay and yes you can room with me. Although I only have a King size bed" Randy told her "Lets head out"

"King size...how in the hell did you get that?" Kinley asked

"I'm special" Randy replied and Kinley laughed

"Yes your special Randy, do you need me to teach you how to drive again?" Kinley asked

"No smartass." Randy told her and they took off for the hotel and after finally making it to Randy's room Kinley stated she was going to get in the shower and then crash out. By the time she made it out of the shower Randy was out like a light in the middle of the bed.

"Move damn it" Kinley stated as she sat down on the bed next to Randy

"No, just sleep in my arms and we can figure it out. Its not like we haven't slept in each others arms before" Randy said and moved some so Kinley could lay down and he pulled her to his chest and they both let sleep consume them.


	3. Chapter 3

Far Away

The next morning came early when Kinely heard her cell start to chime and then ring. No one would ever let her sleep in the demands of her job never let her sleep. Kinley knew that John would be wanting to see her and she wanted to see him but didn't want to hear him complain that she is never around.

"What Johnny?" Kinley said while rolling over in bed "I was sleeping damn it and good"

"Sorry get up and grab Orton and come to our room where are you anyways. You were staying with us" John stated

"Ugh. I'll grab Orton but not coming. I'm sleeping I am nice and warm under the covers and not moving damn it and not telling you" Kinley stated

"Fine be that way...go back to sleep love you" John told his sister

"Love you too ass don't call me or Orton" Kinley said and hung up

"What did John want?" Randy asked while putting his arms around Kinley again

"Us and I told him no, then he asked what room I was in" Kinley stated while rolling again so she could lay her head down on Randy's chest and he started to rub his hand up and down her back and they both fell bak asleep.

"Shit..." Randy stated

"What Randal?" Kinley asked

"I gave John the spare to my room last night at the arena he will figure it out and be down here in probably two minutes. What time is it anyways?" Randy asked

"Its 8am, sleep damn it and why give John the key?" Kinley asked

"So he can wake my ass up hello, never on time here" Randy explained

"Oh I can wake that ass up by smacking it but your laying on it" Kinley told him and they both laughed as the locks gave away and John walked into the room and wasn't shocked that Randy and Kinley were sharing a bed but that his sister was only in a tank top and undies

"Get dressed" John growled at the both of them

"No. How dare you come in here and demand I get dressed" Kinley stated while standing up and only in her tank and undies

"Thats more than I need to see little sister get dressed" John stated

"John be smart and leave please" Randy asked

"Okay but you owe me and explanition" John stated and turned to walk out the door and as soon as he left Randy pulled Kinley back into bed with him and they both drifted off to sleep.

Since it was a down day with the WWE and Randy didn't have to travel but they did have a flight to catch back to St Louis sometime tomorrow so they were relaxing and spending the day together. Kinley had been sleeping good when her phone rang again this time looking at it was Stephanie McMahon.

"Good Morning" Kinley stated as she sat up and stood to find some pants to throw on

"Good Morning to you as well did you and Orton sleep good?" Stephanie asked knowing her good friend way too well.

"Yes if you must know I told Johnny I was rooming with him and Krista but I keep forgetting that John likes to walk around with nothing on so I asked Randy if I can stay with him." Kinley stated

"Oh that was too much but good to know never stop by John's room unannounced. Did you and Randy get the chance to talk about the story line at all?" Stephanie asked

"No, but I'm going to do it, how hard can it be being Randy's on screen girlfriend and all? He and I have been close over the years since John and Randy were training together and all, so I don't mind rooming with him or anything." Kinley stated as she felt some arms wrap around her waist and a kiss to her shoulder blade."So you know I don't mind photo shoots at all they are fun to do"

"I know they are we had fun with some a few years ago didn't we" Stpeh stated and laughed at the memory

"Yes we did." Kinley agreed

"Well since I knew you would agree to the story line I have you and Randy for a photo shoot at 3pm is that okay with the two of you?" Stephanie asked

"thats fine Randy is behind me and I have you on speaker phone so we can do that where at?" Kinley asked

"I will email that info to you in a few minutes. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Stephanie stated

"Sure thing. But you also know how bold I am" Kinley stated and they eneded the call. "We have a photo shoot sexy"

"I heard at 3pm right? Why don't we get cleaned up and then go grab food then head to where ever the shoot is and all" Randy stated

Kinely nodded her head in agreement and laughed at Randy when he suggested a shower together. Kinley was pretty bold and all, Randy also knew that, as for the first time when he and John were at OWV training and Randy wasn't able to head to the matches that were in St Louis due to an injury John asked Kinley to come up and stay with Randy while he was gone. Things got heated between the two and the sheets got all tangled with their bodies as they made love to each other.

The photo shoot went good Kinley and Randy had lots of fun, then it was time to head back to St Louis and relax for the rest of the week till Monday when they had to fly out ot Boston to do Raw.

Airport Oklahoma City

"K do you happen to have the time hon I can't find my watch" Randy stated

"Its in my purse and its 7pm do you know who is picking us up from the airport or is your Hummer parked there?" Kinley asked

"Dad and Mom are picking us up and yes they know your coming with" Randy stated thinking that he would love to have this woman sitting next to him as his own and no one elses.

"What are you thinking?" Kinley asked as she laid her head down on Randy's shoulder

"A lot but you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways hon" Randy said quietly and brushed a kiss across her forehead

"Why don't you try me Orton, I would like to know" Kinley and moved to face him more in the chair

"I want you, I know that we have been friends for years but I would love to date and just be with you Kinley, I love you and I can't help myself I have felt that way for a while now" Randy told her then smiled at her

Kinley let it all sink in the man of her dreams was finally expressing his feelings to her and she felt the same way. "Ran. I love you too and I have for a long time since you were in OWV and your right we have been friends for a year. I want to date you as well"

"So from now on its just you and me and no one else" Randy stated

"Your right no one else" Kinely agreed

The rest of the night went pretty smooth Bob was there to pick up Kinley and Randy and drove them to his house and it was finally time to relax and just spend time together. They called Steph to tell her the good news and then went out to eat a late dinner to celebrate their new found relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Far Away

This Chapter and the next will be the POV's of Randy and Kinley

Kinley's POV

After getting to St Louis and finally Randy's house before going out to eat a late supper that was in celebration of our new found relationship I was happy that he and I were dating. I was in love had been for years with the man and we are also working together. I knew from talking with Steph that she wanted the storyline to believable and I knew that Randy and I could make it just that believable.

I was sitting outside at Randy's house and he was actually on the phone with Vince telling him that he was out of action for the next week and that we would see them soon on Monday. I wasn't near ready to head out and meet back up with the rest of the Red Team as people like to call it.

"Hey you I couldn't find you, this is one of my favorite spots to sit back and relax." Randy told me "Sit up hon" Randy helped me sit up and sat down behind me and then pulled me to his chest and covered the both of us with a light blanket and I was thankful to his warm arms and also the blanket.

"Its nice out here. Do you come here often?" I asked

"All the time I am home. Since its nice out and still pretty warm do you want to take a dip in the pool?" Randy asked

"I don't have a suit with me Ran sorry babe" I told him

"Nakes then?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Only you and since you have no neighbors that can see in the pool and since its dark thats fine, tomorrow we go shopping" I told him

"Baby I have seen every inch of your body remember" Randy reminded her

Its been a while since you have seen every inch of my body Randy, I have added tat's since then" I told him

"Really what tat's and you didn't tell me gee love you too" Randy told her and smiled "Can I see?"

"Well I don't think it would be fair if I showed you now would it?" I asked "The question is can you find them on my body?"

"You mean I get to strip you and feel every inch of your body and feel the tat's and trace them?" Randy asked the thought of feeling her skin under his touch he couldn't wait and held out his hand to help me out of the chaise lounge they were sitting in.

"Strip and trace away" I invited and smirked at him

"You do that about as well as me" Randy told her

"I'm the female viper remember" I said

Since Randy helped me stand up and brought me close I could feel his breath on my cheek as he kissed my cheek his lips are so soft, I was melting under his touch his fingers were rough but gentle at the same time. Randy lifted my chin and brought our lips together and kissed me as our kiss grew deep Randy was playing with the hem of my shirt that I had on and slowly was bring it up over my head. Our kiss broke when Randy slipped my shirt over my head and groaned at the fact that I was also wearing a tank top

"You and your tanks baby" Randy said quietly and kissed the top of my head and I just smiled as I played with the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head when he stopped me and told me he was taking care of me right now.

Randy finally had me stripped and I was starting to undress him which didn't take much since he was in a shirt and basketball shorts I finally had him nakes as well and Randy was running his hands on my body stopping to caress and pulled me to him when he sat back down on the chaise lounge and pulled me down to where my back was pressed up against his chest when he starte dto play with my inner most spot and finally brought me to my first round of pleasure.

As the night went on after making love to each other we were spent in each others arms, I was in heaven.

"You still want to take that dip?" Randy asked

"Yes I do, you still up for it?" I asked Randy as he leaned down to kiss my exposed shoulder

Randy helped me up and together we walked into the warm water together and we swam some and relaxed some as well. Randy and I were laying on one of the floats with our feet in the water holding hands and just talking about nothing really.

That night as we went to bed I changed into my boxers that I sleep in and a tank and climbed in when Randy told me to roll over and to strip off my tank and asked if I had any favorite lotion with me and when I told him to go back into his bathroom it was onthe counter and next thing I know I am being put to sleep with a wonderful back massage.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's POV

Far Away

Getting into St Louis wasn't bad, but my dad was there and kept giving me looks on to who the girl with me was. I told Kinley to stay put and Dad and I would go and get the car and then pick her up. I grabbed her luggage that she would allow me to grab and walked out with my dad.

"Son who is the girl?" Dad asked

"Are you kidding me, you don't see who that is?" I asked

"No son, I don't know who that is why don't you tell me" Dad stated as we walked to the car

"Thats not only Krista's best friend but John's little sister Kinley Cena" I stated and smirked at my dad

"Don't give me that look, last time I saw Kinley was about 6 years ago when you were training when we came to see you and she was there thats the Kinley Cena I remember" Dad said "Did you tell mom?"

"Yes Dad whats why she didn't come or did she not explain that to you?" I asked as I loaded our things into my dad's trunk and got in the car as we headed up to pick Kinley up I couldn't believe that my dad really didn't pay attention that much

After picking Kinley up we were now headed to my house and after unloading my dad's trunk he said that he would see the two of us later some time this week. Kinley said that she was going to make some phone calls and headed into my office after I showed her where it was. I knew we would be sharing a bed as we had talked about that on the plane I took all of our things upstairs for the next week. After taking a quick shower and then getting all the dirty clothes together I started a load of laundry then went to look for Kinley.

She looks so beautiful just sitting outside in one of my favorite spots, I didn't want to head out I just watched her.

"Hey you I couldn't find you, this is one of my favorite spots to sit back and relax." I told Kinley "Sit up hon" Randy helped me sit up and sat down behind her and then pulled Kinley to my chest and covered the both of us with a light blanket and I could tell that she was thankful for my warm arms and also the blanket.

"Its nice out here. Do you come here often?" KInley asked

"All the time I am home. Since its nice out and still pretty warm do you want to take a dip in the pool?" I asked

"I don't have a suit with me Ran sorry babe" Kinley told me

"Nakes then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Only you and since you have no neighbors that can see in the pool and since its dark thats fine, tomorrow we go shopping" Kinley told me

"Baby I have seen every inch of your body remember" I reminded her

Its been a while since you have seen every inch of my body Randy, I have added tat's since then" Kinley told me

"Really what tat's and you didn't tell me gee love you too" I told her and smiled "Can I see?"

"Well I don't think it would be fair if I showed you now would it?" Kinley asked "The question is can you find them on my body?"

"You mean I get to strip you and feel every inch of your body and feel the tat's and trace them?" I asked the thought of feeling her skin under my touch I couldn't wait and held out my hand to help herout of the chaise lounge we were sitting in.

"Strip and trace away" Kinley invited and smirked at him

"You do that about as well as me" I told her

"I'm the female viper remember" Kinley said

I helped Kinley stand up, and pulled her into my arms and I know she could feel my warm breath on her cheek. Her skin was soft under my lips as I kissed her cheek. I went through the motions of stripping her down to nothing and since I had changed to my basketball shorts and a shirt she started to pull at my shirt and I told her no that I was taking care of her, I groaned and said "You and your tanks"

After we were both naked I was in love with her body she had added more tat's and I love them all. As we sat down back on the chaise lounge I pulled her to my chest and let my hands wonder down to her most inner spot and started to play bringing on the waves of pleasure to her she was moaning out my name and soon we were making love under the night sky.

"You still want to take that dip?" I asked

"Yes I do, you still up for it?" Kinley asked I leaned down to kiss her exposed shoulder

I helped Kinley up and together we walked to the pool I dived in and she walked down the steps. After coming up for air and we swam some and talked just about nothing. We were dangling our feet and half of our bodies in the water as we rested our arms on a float and just talked more.

That night as we headed to bed I was down to my boxers and Kinley looked so cute in her boxers that she was going to sleep in and a tank, I watched her climb into bed and try to get comfy and I told her to take her tank off and then asked if she had any favorite lotion and Kinley told me on the counter in the bathroom. I gave Kinley a relaxing massage that put her to sleep and I didn't last much longer but she never even heard me tell her that I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Far Away

Chapter 6

Randy was starting to wake up and rolled over and grabbed for Kinley but nothing he frowned at this and didn't like waking up to an empty bed but heard her voice carry through out the house she was on the phone and didn't sleep in for anything. After glancing at the clock Randy groaned at the face that its only 7am who could have woken Kinley up this early he couldn't think of anyone.

After pulling some shorts on he walked into the hall and smiled when he saw her in one of the spare bedrooms on the phone and walked into the bedroom futher and pulled her into his arms and kissed the exposed shoulder, and brushing a kiss across Kinley's forehead he mouthed "who are you talking to?"

"Cena" Kinley mouthed back "John I know I know what I am getting myself into and I want this, Randy and I are dating get over it John I am a big girl and you know that Randy will never hurt me"

Since Kinley had her phone on speaker Randy could hear John's side of the conversation as well

"Kinley I know that Randy would never hurt you hon. I just want to protect you." John said

"I know that Johnny but remember that I am almost 32 I know how to protect myself, hello between you and Randy I know how to kick ass so don't worry so much, trust me I would have Randy in a submission hold before he would even know what happened" Kinley said with a smirk on her face

With that being said Randy kissed her forehead and had to walk into a different rom as he was trying not to laugh out loud as he would let it out that he had been listening and John would be pissed if that was to happen. Once Kinley was off the phone she started laughing as Randy was now standing in front of her with his trunks on and and a shirt and his shoes on.

"Come on babe we need to go shopping for you a new swimming suit and all" Randy stated we are going out to breakfast as well" Randy stated

"Okay okay give me 30 minutes and let me change and we can go how about Denny's or Ihop if thats cool" Kinley said as she headed up the stairs to change

"Thats fine hon, how about supper at my parents mom would love to see you" Randy said

"Thats fine" Kinley called down.

It wasn't about 30 minutes and Kinley came bounding down the stairs with her phone glued to her ear and Randy could tell that she was talking to her mom as she kept saying 'I know mom I know mom'

Randy helped Kinley into his hummer and they took off first stop was to put gas in the hummer as it was low and then off to Ihop to grab breakfast and talk then to the mall for shopping.

After a morning of shopping Kinley was able to find some great swimsuits and they spent the rest of the day relaxing by the pool at Randy's house and then that night supper with the family. The week flew by fast and soon it was time to head back out on the road. Randy decided that he wanted to drive and not fly and since he just bought his hummer a few weeks back wanted to break it in and Kinley was all for the drive and having fun along the way.

"K you ready to go yet?" Randy yelled up the stairs

"Yes just a min hon, I was on the phone with John and telling him we are driving and that we would see him and Krista at the hotel" Kinley stated

"Ah and what did Cena have to say?" Randy asked as they headed to the truck and Randy helped Kinley into the truck and they soon took off

"Nothing but see ya when you get here, sorry in advance if I fall asleep on you, you know I can't ever stay awake if I am not driving" Kinley told Randy

"Thats fine hon you need your sleep, I don't mind John normally falls alseep on me as well when we have to drive to the next city" Randy stated

It wasn't long into the drive and as Kinley stated she was out like a light she had leaned the seat back and grabbed a pillow and blanket and fell asleep about 45 minutes into the drive and Randy just smiled at his sleeping girlfriend.

Kinley finally woke up when they were about a hour from the next city which happened to be Kansas City Ks, once she put her seat back to where it was comfy for her she looked over at Randy and smiled "Hey sorry didn't mean to fall alseep like that hon"

"Its okay K I know you need sleep, I don't mind we are almost there hon, John called they would like us to go out tognight hon is that okay with you?" Randy asked

"Thats fine. I don't mind spending some time with him" Kinley stated with a smile and leaned over to kiss Randy on his cheek

It wasn't long and they were pulling up to the Courtyard by Marroit and checked in and Randy was approached by a few fans and he signed some autographs and they finally made it up to their room and Kinley told Randy that she was getting in the shower and he sat down to call Stephanie and see what time he needed to be at the arena and to his surprise he wasn't even on the card for the night but on for a house show on tuesday.

Randy thought it over for a minute or two and stripped to join Kinley in the shower "Hey sexy got room for one more or is all the hot water gone by now?"

"Very funny smartass yes we have a ton of hot water and also yes there is room for you" Kinley told him and they started to play in the shower which wound up to them making love in the shower.

It wasn't long till they both were in pure bliss and laughing about something that was said in the shower that they were getting dressed and headed down to meet John and Krista for supper then off to the arena for the show.


	7. Chapter 7

Far Away

Chapter 7

2 1/2 years later

Every couple has its ups and downs and they always get past them, Randy and Kinley's relationship became stronger with every day and even with every fight, which weren't many. Randy about a year into the relationship asked Kinley to move into his house which she did and they were happy. They were the perfect couple. The fans even love the couple on screen, Randy has won the WWE Champion belt on three different occasions and as of right now he is the current WWE Champion.

"Baby you sure about going out to Cameron?" Randy asked

"Yes hon. I need a week vacay you can't get away due to being Champion and its only for a week hon. I love you baby" Kinley told Randy

"I love you too hon. I want to go but Vince wont let me out of my appearances. You go have fun and I will see you in two weeks honey"Randy told his girlfriend of 2 1/2 years

"I love you too. Can you at least take me to the airport?" Kinley asked

"Are you at least packed?" Randy asked

"Yes I am hon, thanks again. I might try to stretch it out to two weeks will you be okay without me for that long?" Kinley asked Randy who had pulled her into his arms

"I will manage hon. You go have fun and try to relax. I know your in safe hands with Jeff and Matt hon" Randy told her

Randy hated to see his girlfriend go but she was good friends with the Hardy Boys and had always been close with them as well. As they headed to the airport Randy was actually leaving as well for the next tour but he was headed to California to meet up with John and Krista and go back on tour.

After kissing good bye both Kinley and Randy checked in for their flights had said their good byes again and they both headed to their gates for their flights. Kinley boarded her flight on time and was happy to be headed out to Cameron NC to spend time with friends. What she didn't know is going out there would change her life in a major way.

Randy was sitting at his gate when John and Krista showed up and sat down with him as did a few other stars that had connecting flights and soon they boarded their flights and took off to California. Randy was really missing Kinley as they always traveled together, Randy didn't know that this tour was going to change his life in a major way.

In Cameron NC

After Kinley arrived in Raleigh NC she rented her car and set out for Matt's house even though she was staying with Jeff and his girlfriend Beth. After arriving in Cameron Kinley called Matt to tell him that she was stopping by Gas Chamber to see about some new tat's that she wanted to get to surprise Randy as she just had implants done a few months before and wanted to have his initials right under the ridge of her left breast of RKO then on her left hip Orton. Matt told her just to head to the shop that he would meet her there.

As she pulled up to Gas Chamber she was greeted by the person working the front desk and she said hi back and started to look at the pictures on the walls and some of the tat's that were displayed in the shop.

"Hey Kinely" Matt stated

"Hey you" Kinley stated as the two embraced in a quick hug

"What are you thinking about getting done?" Matt asked

"Well two tat's both will be a surprise to Ortz, his last name on my left hip and his initials on the left side of my breast on the curve" Kinley told him

"Nice, he will love those, who do you want to do them, and how long have the two of you been together?" Matt asked

"Shannon and almost 3 full years I know right, seems like forever" Kinley told him as they walked back to Shannon Moore who owns the Tattoo shop and Matt told her to sit and when Shannon asked her what she wanted she explained and he was more than happy to do the tat's for her right then.

"You know we had better go into one of the private booths that way your not so exposed is that okay?" Shannon asked

"Thats fine, good idea. Matt your coming and here is my phone take pics" Kinley told him "I want to tease Randy with the tat's he will kill me but oh well its my money"

"That it is Kinley you ready to get started?" Shannon asked

"More than ever, can you please make the initals scroll like please?" Kinley asked and stripped off her shirt then lifted her tank on the left side and blushed some when Shannon and Matt both smiled at the sight of her left breast.

Shannon got to work on the tattoo on her left breast and it wasn't long till he was putting a bandage over it with some cream and he told her to change it tomorrow and keep the cream on it for the next two weeks. The next tattoo took longer as Kinley wanted it done in cursve and Shannon had to have one of his females come in to do the tattoo as it was pretty tricky over her curves he didn't want to screw it up so he let someone else take over. Kinley had Matt take a pic of the Orton tat and she sent the pic of it to Randy and he was quite surprised when he saw the pic and texted her right back.

**What is this baby, thats tight love it RKO**

_**Just something to show you that I love you and that I am yours forever KRC**_

**Ah and it wont stretch if you ever get pregnant will it, as we have talked about having kids will it? RKO**

_**Nope it wont stretch Shannon was watching it be done and he told me it wont stretch at all so don't freak you will love it. I had two done love you KRC**_

**And whats the other one? RKO**

_**Nope you wont see it till you see me again trust me you will love it KRC**_

**You are a tease baby, but love you too gotta get warmed up for the show in a bit so talk to you tonight unless you are calling it an early night then talk to you in the morning how is that love you baby RKO**

_**Yep an early night for me love you too and no not a tease by any means good luck tonight I will be watching KRC**_

That ended the texting between the two and Kinley had a smile on her face when thinking about Randy for the rest of the evening. That night before heading over to Jeff's they all watched Raw together while also drinking and Shannon liked what he saw in Kinley somene he liked didn't know how attached to Orton she was didn't know that they have been dating for almost 3 full years when he made his move.

Kinley was waking up the next morning in a room that didn't have any of her stuff in it she had a pounding headache and knew it would be in a form of a migraine if she didn't get up and take something for it, but as she tried to sit up she couldn't as she was being held down by an arm, that she knew didn't belong to Randy. As she rolled over she was in shock of who it was it was Shannon Moore, who she had to admit he was hot and oh my she was in pure bliss when she was waking up and kinda sore as well.

"Oh shit" Kinley stated

"Yes you said that quite a few times last night" Shannon stated while sitting up and smiling at her

"I'm screwed big time, no one but us knows right?" Kinley asked

"Well you weren't screaming my name out but. I have to say damn woman you know what you are doing in bed" Shannon told her "Your body is just near perfection"

"Thanks do you recall much on how we got here?" Kinley asked

"Nope sorry hon, but my god you are good with your fingers and tongue" Shannon told her

"Thanks your quite good yourself. But we can't let this happen again. I am in a happy relationship and very happy with him please don't tell anyone" Kinley stated

"Agreed its between us and this bedroom" Shannon stated "You care for some breakfast my treat as friends"

"Thats fine, I need to find my bags so I can get cleaned up and take my meds before this headache becomes worse and I wont be able to do anything else" Kinley stated

"Are they in your car?" Shannon asked

"Yes, I guess we are at Jeff's or Matt's?" Kinley asked

"Matt's trust me that man is still passed out or he would be yelling for us to get up" Shannon stated and smiled at Kinley who's phone was starting to ring

"I got to get this its Randy" Kinley stated and walked into the bathroom that was right off the bedroom to talk to Randy.

After getting cleaned up both Kinley, Matt and Shannon headed into town to eat at Millers then Matt said it that it would probably be a smart idea if she headed over to Jeff's house as it was much more quiet there than at his house as everyone was starting to gather over there.

Jeff gave Kinley his key to the house and told her which room was hers when she walked in she fell in love with his house and how beautiful it was. Kinley was thankful for the dark room as she took meds for a migriane and passed out to the world.

It was about six and half hours later when Kinley started to wake up some when she looked at the time she groaned it was nearly 8pm and she still felt bad but thankful that her migraine had gone down a notch or two. After using the bathroom that was attached to her room she grabbed her phone and saw that she had about 10 voicemails and 13 missd phone calls and 11 text

**Babe love and miss you call me RKO**

**K babe its Krista worried call me KMC**

**Hey sis call me JC**

**Babe I'm getting worried about you your not answering or replying to text is everything okay RKO**

**Its mom call me JC RKO and Krista is worried Mom**

There were a few others but she didn't even bother to look at them when she saw her phone ringing again it was Randy

"Hey hon sorry I missed your phone calls and text I have been down with a really bad migraine" Kinley

"Oh hon, I'm sorry I'm not there to take care of you" Randy stated he could tell that Kinley was tired she sounded drained "I will tell John and Krista your okay why dont' you try to eat something if you can keep it down and then take your meds again hon and try to sleep call me in the morning baby love you"

"Thats hon sorry if I freaked everyone out. Love you too your the best honey" Kinley told him and they soon hung up and Kinely was walking down the stairs when she was met by Matt and Jeff who were coming to check on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I want to thank everyone who has alerted this story to their favs and also to Krista Hardy and Hailey Egan for their help and their ideas that have helped me write the story. Its now dedicated to the two of you**

**Kinley Orton**

Far Away

Chapter 8

After landing in Cali and picking up his rental car as he opted to drive by himself and as he was leaving the counter with is keys to his SUV in his hand when he saw Maryse standing there trying to get her rental when he spoke up and told her that she could ride with him.

"Randy thanks for the ride where is Kinley?" Maryse asked

"She is spending some time with Matt and Jeff Hardy, she needs a vacay so bad she works no stop" Randy told her as he steered the SUV in the direction of the hotel.

"She does work all the time, I have to say she is good at what she does though. I have never seen her work with such precison and quick hands" Maryse stated "how long have the two of you been together?"

"K and I have been together for almost three years we are like 3 months short of our 3 year mark. I'm in love with her and love her in so many different ways. She is my life." Randy stated as he finally saw the hotel and was pretty thankful not that he and Maryse didn't get along she was a very beautiful woman but not for him as he was true to Kinley

"Thanks again for the ride Randy, I will have to talk to Steph about my rental and why it wasn't booked but thanks again. Do you want to grab drinks tonight?" she asked

"Thats cool how about the hotel bar after the show?" Randy asked

"Thats great so about 11 or 11:30?" Maryse asked

"Thats good see ya then" Randy stated as he checked in and finally had the key to his room and headed there while he was laying down on his bed his phone beeped and it was a picture of Kinley's hip with a new tattoo and it said 'Orton' he thought it sexy and it brought a smile to his lips

**What is this baby, thats tight love it RKO**

_**Just something to show you that I love you and that I am yours forever KRC**_

**Ah and it wont stretch if you ever get pregnant will it, as we have talked about having kids will it? RKO**

_**Nope it wont stretch Shannon was watching it be done and he told me it wont stretch at all so don't freak you will love it. I had two done love you KRC**_

**And whats the other one? RKO**

_**Nope you wont see it till you see me again trust me you will love it KRC**_

**You are a tease baby, but love you too gotta get warmed up for the show in a bit so talk to you tonight unless you are calling it an early night then talk to you in the morning how is that love you baby RKO**

_**Yep an early night for me love you too and no not a tease by any means good luck tonight I will be watching KRC**_

That night as he got ready for the show he was missing his girl with him as she normally taped his wrist for him and always rubbed his shoulders and he missed their routine before each show. Randy won his match and was in the locker room and he smiled at the text that Kinley had left him saying 'Congrats on the win' and he showered and changed and headed for the hotel.

After getting back to the hotel he headed up to his room to change into some breakaways and be just comfy for the night and headed out to meet Maryse at the hotel bar. After countless drinks Randy was pretty drunk and Maryse knew it and said that she would help him back to his room and all, what he didn't know is that Maryse spiked a few of his drinks. During their time at the bar they flirted back and forth and he didn't realize it but Maryse was trying to suduce him and it was working just fine.

Once the two had made it back to Randy's room Maryse locked the door and put the chain on it and turned back to Randy who was sitting down on his bed trying to figure out how to take his shoes off and his shirt which he was having trouble with. Maryse watched as he kicked off his shoes finally and watched him stand up and he smiled at her and pulled her to him and kissed her and it didn't take long from there for the two of them to start having sex, Maryse slipped a condom on him and climbed ontop of him and rode him while he played with her breast.

The next morning came quickly for Randy as he woke up and saw that his clothes were all over the place. As he rolled over he saw blonde hair on the pillow and he knew who he had slept with it was Maryse and he groaned to himself and woke her up and told her to get dressed forget this ever happened and if she mentioned it to anyone he wouldn't be happy about it.

It wasn't long after taking a shower that Randy called Kinley to talk to her and he could tell that she was drained as he could hear it in her voice. It wasn't long after getting off the phone with her that he headed down to work out

As the day went on Randy found it kinda strange that he hadn't heard from Kinley and he was starting to get worried. John came to find him as did Krista through out the day and neither of them had hear from Kinley. John and Kinley's mom hadn't heard from her either.

Randy debated to call Matt and Jeff to see if Kinley was okay when he tired her one last time it was around 8pm when he tried her again this time she picked up

"Hey hon sorry I missed your phone calls and text I have been down with a really bad migraine" Kinley

"Oh hon, I'm sorry I'm not there to take care of you" Randy stated he could tell that Kinley was tired she sounded drained "I will tell John and Krista your okay why dont' you try to eat something if you can keep it down and then take your meds again hon and try to sleep call me in the morning baby love you"

"Thats hon sorry if I freaked everyone out. Love you too your the best honey" Kinley told him as they said their good byes Randy headed to bed himself even though it was early he was drained.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again thanks to everyone who has read the story...please enjoy this chapter**

Far Away

Chapter 9

Kinley was missing Randy and after talking with him a few times Kinley cut her vacay short and decided to meet up with him on the tour. As Kinley was packing she saw that Beth was in the doorway of her bedroom and she smiled at Kinley

"Hey Beth thanks for letting me stay here I had fun" Kinley said

"Your welcome whats going on?" Beth asked as she walked into the room more and sat down on the bed next to Kinley's suitcase

"I miss Randy so much, I just want to be with him and after talking with him we decided together that I would fly out to where he is" Kinley explained

"Thats sweet. I love how close you and Randy are. Jeff and I are the same, I love him and miss him each time he is gone" Beth stated " Let me know when your headed out and I will take you to the airport as Jeff is over at Matt's with Shannon"

"Sweet actually I am all packed and I made sure that I had everything. I hope Matt and everyone isn't mad that I am leaving early" Kinley stated as she zipped up her suitcase

"Nope they all understand" Beth stated as the two walked downstairs to the main level of the house and then loaded the car and took off for the airport.

3pm St Louis

Kinley couldn't wait to get off the plane and be in Randy's arms she missed him so much and she knew that he was the same way. After getting off the plane and walking to the baggage claim she spotted her boyfriend and flew into his arms. As Randy's arms enclosed around her he kissed her passionately before getting her suitcase.

"I'm glad your home. I have missed you so much" Randy stated

"I missed you as well Ran" Kinley stated it wasn't long and they were getting in Randy's hummer and headed to his house

"So when can I see this new tattoo?" Randy asked

"Well since you asked you have to find it on my body when we get home we are the only ones there right?" Kinley asked

"Yes hon we are the only ones there don't worry about that honey" Randy told her

After making it into the house and locking up Kinley took Randy's hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom.

As Randy kissed her lips he was lost in the kiss he started to strip her clothes and kept his eyes peeled for her other tattoo. Once he made it to her bra he could see the bandage from her covering it up and as he peeled her bra away he kissed each of her nipples and smiled as he undid the bandage and it was his initals on her left breast along the curve of her left breast.

"I love it honey" Randy stated before he kissed the side of her breast

"I knew you would" Kinley stated

As they made love for the first time in a week, Randy slowly slid into Kinley's body with a powerful thrust and soon they were melting and blending their bodies together as they made love for a few hours before exploding in their releases. Randy kissed Kinley's forehead and pulled out and rolled to his back and brought his girl to his chest and they both let sleep consume them.

After sleeping for a few hours Randy woke up to a empty bed and as he got up he didn't hear anything which was unusual for him, as he pulled on some sleeping pants he walked downstairs to the kitchen where he found a note from Kinley

_Hey Baby_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. But you have no food in the house so went to grab some food for us to eat be back in a bit..._

_Love you_

_K_

Randy smiled to himself when he heard the garage door go up and Kinley's car pull in as she had her music up pretty loud and it was playing "Blow Me Away" By Breaking Benjamin one of her favorite groups. Soon she was walking into the house with food for supper and it was his favorite Taco Bell.

"Thanks hon you didn't have to do this we could have gone out to eat you know that right?" Randy said

"I know hon, but you looked so peaceful plus I have a strange craving for Taco Bell who knows." Kinley told him "What time do we leave in the morning?"

"9am dad is picking us up, you okay?" Randy asked and Kinley just nodded her head that she felt fine.

A few weeks had passed and neither Randy or Kinley were talking to each other and somewhat avoiding the topics of what happened while they were away from each other.

_**Flashback to three weeks ago**_

_**"Kinley Renee Cena come here please" John yelled**_

_**"What Cena not now damn it" Kinley stated while walking up to her brother with Randy beside her**_

_**"You care to tell me why Shannon Moore is calling my cell phone to talk to you?" John asked**_

_**"He did my tat's well one of them probably calling to see how I am doing with them hello tattoo less boy" Kinley stated**_

_**"Okay but something isn't right" John stated and Randy nodded his head in agreement then frowned when he spotted Maryse in catering who was waving to him**_

_**Kinley saw Maryse wave to Randy and looked up at him with care to explain look on her face and when he saw that he knew he was in trouble with his own girlfriend "Randal locker room now" **_

_**As the two walked into his locker room Kinley told him to start explaining how a Diva he can't stand is waving to him**_

_**"Okay when you were in Cameron, I was picking up my rental and noticed that Maryse was stuck and didn't have a rental and I was nice and told her that she could ride with me to the hotel, after arriving she thanked me and asked if we could grab a few drinks after the show which was cool and we did. After that I don't recall much as I had a lot to drink as I was missing you and just drinking, I woke up naked and she was beside me in bed naked too" Randy told her**_

_**"You slept with Maryse? How could you do that to me? Do I mean anything or was I not around and you were lonely?" Kinley asked**_

_**Just as she asked the question her phone rang and it was Shannon Moore and Randy answered the phone "hello" and put it on speaker**_

_**"Is Kinley there?" Shannon asked**_

_**"I'm here Shannon whats up?" Kinley asked**_

_**"Not much I can't get that night out of my head I want you Kin I really miss you" Shannon stated and Randy's eyes went big **_

_**"You and Kinley slept together Shannon?" Randy asked**_

_**"Yes we did man sorry I thought oh fuck so not what I wanted to do" Shannon stated**_

_**"Your lucky your in a another stated right now Moore or I would hunt you down. I need to go say bye to Kinley" Randy told him and hung up**_

_**"Randy please understand, I had a lot to drink, and he was there I'm sorry baby please forgive me it won't happen again" Kinley pleaded with Randy**_

_**"I can't get too mad because we were both unfaithful to each other, I'm sorry too it won't happen again honey come here" Randy stated and pulled Kinley into his arms and held her as they both cried.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**6 weeks later**

Kinley couldn't stop throwing up and once she did she couldn't keep anything down either. Both she and Randy had gotten over the fact that they both cheated, their relationship was starting to get stronger and they were more in love with each other. Randy stayed away from Maryse and Kinley hadn't talked to Shannon since it all came out.

"Kinley how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Not any better I have a doctor's appointment in a few hours I can't keep anything down" Kinley stated "I wish you were here honey to take care of me"

"I know baby I know who is going with you?" Randy asked

"No one hon I might ask Krista since she didn't go on tour too" Kinley asked

"Good idea baby, I have to go call and let me know what the doc has to say hon I love you and miss you so much" Randy told his girlfriend

"I will hon love and miss you too" Kinley stated and they hung up a few minutes later

"You want me to go with you sweetie?" Krista asked

"Yes please I don't' know if I can drive we can take the hummer" Kinley stated

"Okay lets go hon" Krista told her sister in law

It wasn't long and they were walking into Kinley's doctor's office and after checking in she didn't have to wait long as she was taken right back. Krista had a phone call come in and told Kinley she would just wait out here and that was okay with Kinley.

After having her vitals taken and all the questions asked Kinley realized that she was about 4 and half weeks late with her period and knew that she might be pregnant and told the nurse who wrote it down in her chart and told her to change from the waist down and Dr Morgan would be in shortly.

"Hi Kinley long time no see how are you?" Dr Morgan asked

"Sick, late with my cycle and not a happy camper" Kinley said

"Not good with being late you are still on the pill right?" Dr Morgan asked

"Yes I am although I didn't miss any days I have been having pretty bad migraines over the last 8 weeks or so" Kinley said

"Well your pain pill that you take can weaken your pill hon and if you don't use a condom during those times you have a good chance of having a baby during that time period hon lets get this exam started and I will give you something for the pain here and then you can go home and rest did someone bring you?" Dr Morgan asked

"Yes my sister in law is in the waiting room" Kinley replied

After the exam was over Kinley knew she was pregnant by the comments that Dr Morgan said while she was checking Kinley over and it didn't really surprise her at all but she knew Randy would probably flip out.

"I say your about 6 or 7 week pregnant hon, I would like to do a quick sono is that okay?" Dr Morgan asked

"Thats fine can we tell when I conceived?"Kinley asked

"Nope we have do an amino done when you reach 17 weeks Kinley" Dr Morgan told her

As the sono was done Kinley was only 6 weeks pregnant and happy about it the only thing she feared was the baby wasn't Randy's. After getting her stomach cleaned off she was given a few scripts for nausea and some for migraines and also prenatal pills and was told to make another appointment for a month and to call if she had any problems. After making another appointment Kinley walked over to Krista and they headed home.

"Kinley sweetie whats wrong?" Krista asked

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant, not a word to my brother or yours I will tell then when I know more or I am ready to tell Randy and my family" Kinley stated

"Okay hon, Just know that I am here for you as is John" Krista stated

"Thanks Krista, but looks like the boys are home so not what I needed right now I was hoping for two more days" Kinley's said as Randy walked out to help her out of his truck

Randy was worried about seeing Kinley she looked pretty bad and they had only been apart for three days and he was worried talked to Vince and Vince was nice enough to send him home to see about Kinley.


	10. Chapter 10

Far Away

Chapter 10

That night as Kinley was sleeping Randy was laying down beside her and watched her sleep, he hadn't slept yet and didn't think he would be able to until he knew that Kinley would be okay. Finally around 4am Randy finally gave into sleep. Only to be awoken a few hours later by Kinley's phone going off.

"Hello" Kinley answered and she had put it on speaker phone didn't know that Randy was wake

"K its Matt you okay?" he asked

"Yes I am just completly worn out and not feeling good been having migraines" Kinley told him and smiled up at Randy who was propped up on one elbow looking down at Kinley and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Matt I need to let you go Randy is up and I need to talk to him" Kinley said

"Its cool call me when you can" Matt said and they hung up

"Whats wrong babe?" Randy asked

"I found out something pretty important yesterday Ran" Kinley stated

"What was that hon?" Randy asked

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant" Kinley told him while tears slipped down her face

"Pregnant how, your on the pill, did you skip days, I'm happy but wait your 6 weeks right?" Randy asked

"Yes I am 6 weeks hon and no I didn't skip any days but with me being on pain killers for my migraines when I take one it weakens the birth control and it can happen I have been having more and more since before I went on my trip" Kinley told Randy

"Question and please don't be mad at me please did you and Shannon use protection?" Randy asked while standing up

"I believe so I found a wrapper on the night stand by the bed but I could be wrong" Kinley stated while sitting up in bed

"Oh, so I could be the dad or Shannon could be right?" Randy asked

"Yes I am having an amnio done at 16 or 17 weeks and we will know please don't say anything" Kinley stated and stood up and walked into the bathroom and Randy followed and wrapped his arms around Kinley and told her that he would love her no matter what.

After a few weeks of silence Randy was heartbroken and even though he also slept with Maryse which he was still sorry for he didn't know if he could stay with Kinley after he found out, But he would always be there for her. Kiney was thinking the same thing even though she knew that Randy would alway love her and she would always love him she couldn't do it anymore. Since Randy was home for the weekend Kinley knew he was in his office going over bill and walked in and stood at the doorway

"Hey sweetie whats up?" Randy asked as he looked up from his computer and smiled at her

"Can we talk please?" Kinley asked

"Sure sweetie lets go into the living room where we are more comfy" Randy said and they walked back into the living room. "Why don't you start"

"I love you more than anything I hope that you will always remember that, but I feel like we have fallen apart and not as close as we used to be, and I know with me being pregnant its not easy on you at all, but I feel like we both need space and all, I don't want to do this Randy but I want to end this neither of us are happy" Kinley told him and tears slipped down her cheeks

"I know that you love me and please know that I love you with everthing I have in me and more, but your right, we have fallen apart and we aren't as close as we used to be, I know that I have a chance of being the father but its more than likely that it is Shannon's and know this now no matter what I am always going to be there for you no matter what" Randy told her and tears were slipping down his cheeks as well as he pulled her into his arms

"I love you, please know that now and I am sorry Randy" Kinley stated

"I know baby I know I love you too and I am sorry as well Kinley" Randy told her

"Randy promise me that you will always be around" Kinley stated

"I promise you sweetie I promise. Do you want to stay here while I stay somewhere else?" Randy asked

"No, I have my own house here remember its three houses down" Kinley reminded him

"Sorry babe forgot John and Krista are in between us" Randy said and helped Kinley up and they held each other for a long time before parting ways "I will help you into the car are you headed to your house now?"

"Yes acutally my car is there sweetie, would you mind walking me?" Kinley asked

"No problem." Randy stated as Kinley grabbed her purse and her keys and her phone and slipped her shoes on "I will get your things and bring them by later"

"Thats okay Randy you have keys just keep them" Kinley told Randy as they walked towards her house and he checked it over and made sure that things were okay.

That night even in two different places both Randy and Kinley cried themselves to sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Picture was written by Kid Rock and I want everyone to know that I give all credit to him and him only for the song, the reference to cocaine in the song doesn't fit Randy at all its shows how they broke up for Randy and Kinley this song just fit them as a couple who broke up perfectly thats why I chose the song Picture by Kid Rock**

**Also thanks to everyone who has reviewd, alerted and read this story. I also thank Hailey Egan and Krista Hardy who have helped me on the chapters I couldn't have done it without your help.**

**Kinley Orton**

Far Away

Chapter 11

Picture

Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl everynight at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin' next to her

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right

I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights

I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
It was the same old same, "How have you been?"  
Since you been gone my world's been dark and gray

You reminded me of brighter days  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church  
I was off to drink you away

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say, ? I want you to come back home?

I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say,? I want you to come back home?

I just called to say,? I love you, come back home?

Kinley was at her house going over paperwork for the WWE and thinking about everything she also had her CD of Kid Rock playing and listening to "Picture" with tears streaming down her face, while she was staring at one of her favorite pics of her and Randy.

Randy was sitting in his living room with one of his favorite pictures of him and Kinley while listening to "Picture" and tears streaming down his face.

Both of them are listening to Kid Rock's Picture. Both had the song turned up loud and John and Krista who happened to live between the two were going nuts listenting to the song. "John how much longer can we put up with this, I know they are both hurting and I am getting sick of this song, Kinley has been playing it and its on repeat and she has it turned up loud please do something" Krista stated while John pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I know baby, but its nice out and they both have their windows open, Orton has it up loud and on repeat as well, at least its the same song and not two different ones. I am thinking on a plan that will bring the two of them back together" John stated and kissed his wife, he had to find away to get the two of them to at least talk. What he didn't know is that Kinley was talking with Stephanie to resigned from the WWE and John also knew that Randy had taken some time to pull himself back together.


	12. Chapter 12

Far Away

Chapter 12

"What are you telling me Kinley?" Stephanie asked

"Its my last night here as not only as Randy's personal doctor but also his PA and his on screen girlfriend, I cant' show this pregnancy on TV and I don't want to be dragged into anything else"Kinley told Stephanie as she sat across from her good friend.

"We will miss you Kinley, is there anything I can do for you please let me know. How many weeks are you?" Stephanie asked

"18 I just had an amnio done its Shannon's baby and I know that is tearing up Randy" Kinley stated

Kinley was right, he had been at the amnio with her and Shannon who had flew in for it and it was Shannon's baby and Kinley was starting to show. Randy was completely torn up over everything but told Kinley that he would always be there for her and he had been, they were still friends and they went to lunch quite a bit but other than that they didn't see much of each other. Randy had finally pulled it together and had made his appearance back on Raw just two weeks ago after being gone from Raw completely for nearly 4 weeks and was happy to be back at work.

"So you know I just got a call from Dixie over at TNA they want you for Immortal and Shannon is that okay with you?" Stephanie asked

"Who else knows?" Kinley asked

"No one but Dad I we are the only ones that know anything and we wont tell, can you and Randy do a break up sence tonight or is that pushing it?" Stephanie asked

"Call Randy and ask him to come down here, but if we both agree to this don't you dare shoot me below my chest" Kinley stated

"Okay okay I know how you feel" Stephanie stated and place a call to Randy who said he was on his way and a few minutes later they heard the knock on the door Kinley opened it and Randy walked in

"Whats up? Hi sweets" Randy stated and the two hugged quickly

"I want the two of you to break up tonight on Raw can you do that and it be very emotional?" Stephanie asked

Randy looked at Kinley you can see the love that he has for her still there and both agreed by nodding their heads "I will leave the two of you alone so you can talk" Stephanie stated and walked out

"You okay Kinley you look great" Randy said

"I'm okay kinda worn out but the doctor said that was to be expected, how do we want to do this tonight?" Kinley asked as she placed a hand on her stomach

"You okay?" Randy asked

"The baby just kicked me here place your hand here" Kinley stated and Randy placed his hand on Kinley stomach and felt the baby kick for the second time

"Thats amazing but shouldn't Shannon be feeling this not me?" Randy asked quietly

"He flew out the day of the testing and I have only talked to him. So you know TNA wants me I am thinking of going" Kinley told Randy

"Go, it will be good for you sweetie trust me change will be good for you" Randy told her and placed a kiss to her forehead

"Thanks Ran, lets do this break up live" Kinley stated

"After you my dear" Randy stated both knew that this break up they would be winging it but hey only they truly knew how they felt.

**Raw Live**

**"How dare you Orton" Kinley stated**

**"How dare I what Kinley?" Randy asked while folding his arms over his chest "I love you and you know it"**

**"Love me and you show that by cheating on me how long as this love affair been going on?" Kinley asked while folding her arms across her chest and giving Randy an icy stare**

**"Who knows how long have you been cheating on me. I hear its all over the locker room?" Randy asked while pulling Kinley to him "Your mine and everyone knows it don't you forget it"**

**"I'm yours you have a funny way of showing it, its over Randal let me go" Kinley stated**

**"Damn it Cena I don't want this to be over not by a long shot I love you" Randy stated**

**"Too bad Randy I can't take the heartbreak any longer" Kinley stated "I will always love you"**

**"I will love you to the ends of the earth Kinley Cena" Randy stated and pulled Kinley's face to his for a searing kiss.**

That's the break up live on Raw Kinley Cena and Randy Orton are no more...

Two weeks have passed since that was aired on Raw, Kinley and Randy have talked on the phone but thats it. Kinley was getting ready to start with TNA and she was excited and couldn't wait. She was glowing in her pregnancy and Randy had been true to his word and if she needed him, he was there.

As Kinley hit the the 20 week point in her pregnancy she had been feeling good but suddenly came down with a bad upper respiratory infection and it kept her down. Kinley wasn't doing good and John and Krista had stayed with her over night and both of them were scared for the baby as she wasn't taking good care of herself. They both knew that there was only one person who would make Kinley listen and it was Randy.

As Kinley was upstairs sleeping Krista was downstairs watching TV and not feeling good herself, John had gone over to Randy's to talk to him as they were home for two weeks as Raw had been taped so they had two weeks off.

"Randy please she wont listen to Krista or I and I am really worried about her and the baby" John stated as he stood in front of his best friend

"Have you tried Shannon I know she might listen to him?" Randy asked

"Yes he called she wont listen he can't get away and she is getting worse" John said

"Okay is she sleeping?" Randy asked

"Yes just go on over, I am getting Krista so she can go home and get in bed she isn't feeling good either"John stated as they walked down to Kinley's house

"Go on up she might kill me but oh well" John stated as he helped Krista up and they left the house as Randy climbed the stairs to Kinley's room

Kinley heard the door open and rolled to see Randy standing in the door way "What do you need Randy?"

"You look like shit babe, you need to get to the doctor now" Randy told her while walking over to sit down on the bed next to her and felt her forehead "You are burning up lets go"

"No what did John do send you here because he knew that I would listen to you?" Kinley asked while Randy helped her sit up

"Well you wont listen to them or Shannon so I had to try hon" Randy told her while climbing under the covers with her and bringing her to his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Just let me sleep please" Kinley stated

"No babe you need to go to the doctor" Randy told her and placed a kiss on her forehead

"No maybe in a few days...and let her voice trail off

"What?" Randy asked

"I'm cramping help me stand up please" Kinley said and Randy helped her stand up and they both saw that she was bleeding and the next thing Randy knew he heard a loud thud when Kinley fainted and he pulled his phone out and called 911 to get help

After letting in the EMS Kinley was starting to come around and Randy hopped in the back of the ambulance and rode with Kinley as she was crying, one of the EMS's couldn't find a heartbeat on the baby Randy also had tears slipping down his face.

Kinley misscarried and the doctor's in the ER had Randy sign concent forms for preform a C-Section and all, and do some testing and stop the bleeding. Randy had called John and Krista as they were all sitting in the waiting room John said he was calling Shannon because he needed to know and Randy stood facing his best friend telling him no.

"No John he doesn't need to be here he hasn't been there with her" Randy said while trying to grab the phone

"He needs to know, I know he hasn't been around but still he needs to know" John told him while moving his phone out of Randy's reach

"Damn it Cena I have been there more than Shannon" Randy stated

"I know that Orton, but damn you he needs to know" John stated while they were locked in a heated battle

"Will the two of you shut up my sister in law and my best friend are in surgery right now and if you two dont' stop it John you will be sleeping over at Randy's and I wont talk to either of you . I called Shannon on the way here and he is on the way but wont be here till tomorrow. Now shut the fuck up and deal with it" Krista told them and walked out of the room

"She is right you know that right John if we don't stop you will be my new roommate for who knows how long" Randy told him as he sat down in the chairs

"I know man sorry" John said and sat down beside him

"I'm sorry too, I just worry about Kinley, she wont slow down at all" Randy told John and watched as his parents and John and Kinley's parents walked into the waiting room with Krista behind them

"Did the two of you make up?" Krista stated

"Yes we did we are sorry" Randy stated

"Sorry sweetie" John stated

"Boys you have to realize we know the two of you love Kinley with everything you have but things will get better" Carol stated

"Thats right we are here for everyone" Elaine stated and both mom's pulled their sons in for hugs and Randy had more and more tears slip down his face

"I'll stay here tonight guys you all can get some sleep" Randy stated

"You sure?" Bob asked

"I can stay with my daughter Randy you need sleep as well" Carol said

"Its okay I want to stay, my house is open as is Kinley's if you and John Sr want to stay at either place" Randy stated

"Thank you Randy but Elaine asked us to stay with them and we are" Carol said as she hugged Randy as well.

It wasn't long till the doctor came out "I'm looking for the family of Kinley Cena?" Dr Morgan stated

"We are her parents and family" Carol said quietly

"I was on call when Kinley was brought, in the baby was fine at her last check up I want you all to know that now I don't know what all happened but I beleive that it was due to some of the meds she was given two weeks ago, I wasn't on when she was seen for her infection and I will see who prescribed them will be fired" Dr Morgan stated "Kinley is resting in recovery, the surgery went good and it will be a hard recovery for her as she had a lot of scar tissue but she will be okay"

"Can we see her?" Carol asked

"Yes you can. Randy I take it you are staying with her tonight.? I am sorry about the loss of the baby" Dr Morgan stated

"Thanks but the baby wasn't mine it was Shannon's but yes I am staying I feel like I need to be there for her" Randy said and tears streamed down his face as he clung to John who put his arms around his best friend.

"Okay one at a time please Randy you okay?" Dr Morgan asked as she noticed that Randy looked pale since she came in.

"No" Randy said as things went black


	13. Chapter 13

Far Away

Chapter 13

Recovery

Everyone but Randy had been into see Kinley and she wasn't awake yet but she would be soon. Randy was in the ER now due to him passing out in the waiting room. John stayed with Kinley as did their mom but everyone else was with Randy or in the ER waiting room. Dr Morgan who was attending to Randy who had cut his head open when he passed out and was doing good and was finally released and he was now sitting in the room on the couch that was in Kinley's room.

"Man why don't you go home I will stay with Kinley tonight" John stated

"No, go, I will be here when she wakes up, Dr Morgan said it would be a few hours" Randy told his best friend

"You sure?" John asked

"Yes I am if I need anything I will call" Randy told him

John knew better than to aruge as when Randy had something in his mind he stuck to it and was hard to convince otherwise.

"Call me when she wakes up please" John stated

"Will do man" Randy told him and watched John walk out the door he slowly stood up and sat down by Kinley's bed and turned the chair to where it was facing her bed and sat back in the chair and slipped his hand in hers and fell back asleep.

Kinley was starting to wake up and once she could focus her eyes she noticed that she was in a hospital and saw that Randy was sitting by her bed and sound asleep and holding her hand she gentely squeezed Randy's hand and that caused him to wake up.

"Hey welcome back" Randy said as he set up

"What happened and why do you have a bandage on your forehead?" Kinley asked quietly

"You fainted hon, I'm sorry but you miscarried the baby and I have this bandage on my forehead because I passed out in the waiting room waiting on news on you" Randy stated and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm sorry Kinley"

"I lost the baby how?" Kinley asked

"Due to the meds you were on to treat your infection honey the doctor who prescribed them failed to warn you that it might cause problems he is being taken care of. I need to get your nurse hon. I'll be right back" Randy said as he stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out to get her nurse.

Dr Morgan came into check Kinley over and told her what all had happened and that she would be in for the next two days then go home but had to take it easy. Randy stepped out to call everyone to tell them that Kinley just woke up and everyone told him to tell Kinley that they loved her and they would come up tomorrow.

"Randy, you can go back in sorry, Kinley will be in here for two more days and then she can go home, I don't want her to be alone for the first week as she is very much in pain and very sore" Dr Morgan told him

"We will make sure she is taken care of" Randy told the doctor and walked back into Kinley's room

"Hey I have a quick question Ran, did we aruge much before I fainted?" Kinley asked

"Yes we did hon, you didn't want to go to the doctor I was about to take you just helped you out of bed when you told me you were cramping and we saw blood, thats when you passed out" Randy told her

"Oh. How did you pass out?" Kinley asked

"I don't really know hon, but I do know that I was very relieved when the doctor told us you made it out of surgery, I dont' know if thats why I passed out but I'm okay hon, I'm not leaving you. Dr Morgan said that you are going to be in for the next two days then home, and she wants someone around at all times for a week" Randy told her

"I guess you are the one to stay with me then right?" Kinley asked

"You know it babe its just the two of us" Randy told her

"Hold me please" Kinley asked

"You never have to ask me that" Randy told her and climbed up on the bed next to her and got under the covers with her and brought her to his chest and held her as the tears fell down her face and she cried herself to sleep.

The nurses who were taking care of Kinley that night were surprised to find the two of them sleeping in each others arms but didn't say anything to either of them.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Kinley Cena's room is please?" someone asked

"Right down the all, in room 514 make it brief though she just had surgery" Hailey said to the man

"I will thank you" he stated

Shannon walked down towards Kinley's room and was standing in front of it when he saw that Randy and Kinley were in each other's arms, Kinley was sleeping against Randy's chest and the two of them were sleeping. Shannon didn't even go in as he was told by Kinley that the two of them had broken up and they were going to try to date, but didn't know what to believe. Shannon turned around and walked out of the hospital and drove to the hotel he was staying in.

The next morning John and Krista headed up to see Kinley and they weren't surprised to find Kinley in Randy's arms.

"Wake up you two" John stated and tapped Randy's foot which woke him up and noticed that Kinley was still sleeping.

"How is she Randy?" Krista asked

"In pain in more ways than one, but she will be okay" Randy stated as he untangled himself from Kinley and sat up and John took his place and Kinley didn't wake up. "I'll head home for a bit please tell her I will be back in a while I just want to get cleaned up"

"Do you want me to drive you home as you don't have a car here?" Krista asked her brother

"That would be great" Randy stated and leaned down to kiss Kinley's forehead and whispered I love you to her and the siblings walked out of the room and stopped at the nurses station to grab Randy a cup of coffee, and he told the head nurse that Kinley was still sleeping but now against her brother and he would be back up in a bit.

"I wonder when Shannon will arrive?" Randy questioned his sister as they got into her car

"I don't know hon when I talked to him last night when K was in surgery he said he would drive in last night and would come up today" Krista told Randy

"I'm going to stay with her when she gets home. Dr Morgan doesn't want her alone for the first week and I called Vince I have the next three weeks off to help and I know John does as well" Randy told her

"That doesn't surprise me at all Randy, the two of you are close probably closer than her and Shannon, I know they talked about dating but I don't know what came of it" Krista stated "I will see you back up at the hospital I need to grab K some thing unless you want to"

"I go over in a bit and grab her some clothes and see ya back in about three hours thanks for the ride home sis." Randy stated and leaned over in the seat to kiss his sisters cheek and smiled at her and walked up to his house and in the door he went.

Back at the hospital

"Your heartbeat and Randy's don't match John" Kinley told him as she sat up in bed

"Sorry hon, the two of you were sleeping soundly when Krista and I got here" John told her and rubbed her back and smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her cheek "I love you and I'm sorry"

"I know I love you too Johnny, where is Ran?" Kinley asked

"He went home to clean up and grab some fresh clothes I know he is probably going to stay here again tonight with you unless you want mom or Krista here" John told her

"Do you really think he would stay away?" Kinley asked

"Nope never he loves you too much" John told his sister

Kinley enjoyed the visits for the rest of the day from family and some of the Diva's who heard the news came up as well since Raw was in St Louis and Vince and Stephanie came by as well. Randy came up with some lunch for everyone and Kinley was trying to rest and Randy shooed everyone away and the room was peaceful and quiet as the two slept again.

That evening was pretty quiet Carol adn John Sr were up seeing Kinley and they were sad but had to go back the next day due to work and said their good bye and told Kinley if she needed anything to call and they would come right down.

Headed Home

"Randy can you please help me" Kinley whined

"Whats wrong baby?" Randy asked

"I can't bring my pants up I can't bend it hurts too much" Kinley told him and Randy just smiled and helped Kinley get dressed and soon it was time to head home from the hospital

Randy had been true to his word and never left Kinley side, she was upset she hadn't seen Shannon or heard from him he wasn't answering phone calls or text she had given up and cried herself to sleep in Randy's arms the night before.

"Kinley I have your instructions on your home care please take it easy and don't over do it. Nothing but rest this week at home I mean that so does Dr Morgan who wants to see you in a week and take your stitches out and then she will clear you to start to drive but if the pain gets worse call and we can send something else out or she will have you come in" Hailey told her

"Okay what about my bandage?" Kinley asked

"I will show you how to change it, Randy are you staying with Kinley?" Hailey asked

"Yes I am everyone else has to work John got called back to work and I will be taking care of her" Randy said as he sat back down on the bed next to Kinley who smiled at him

"You have a great man Kinley, he has done nothing but take good care of you." Hailey told her

Hailey showed Randy and Kinley how to change the bandage and take care of the wound from surgery but if pain go to where it was unbearable she was to come back in and be seen.

"Okay Randy why don't you take her bags down andyours and we will meet you at the car in front of the hospital" Hailey stated and smiled when Randy kissed Kinley on the forehead and walked out carrying their bags

"Like I said he has been here the whole time to take care of you, don't let him go"Hailey told Kinley who was standing up to get in the wheelchair

"He is something special but not my boyfriend" Kinley stated

"Hes not? I thought the two of you were dating" Hailey stated

"We dated for nearly 3 full years but after I had an amino done and he wasn't the father we broke it off but we remained friends and have always been there for each other" Kinley stated "The father of the baby was to come up yesterday but never came"

"Oh, well no one never came asking for you either" Hailey told Kinley on the way down to the car "Remeber to take it easy and let Randy take care of you"

Home at last Kinley was happy to be in her own house and Randy had her settled on the couch and they were watching a movie when her doorbell rang, Kinley slowly got up and saw who it was and it was Shannon.

"Hi" Shannon stated when the door opened

"Hi where have you been?" Kinley asked as she opened the door so he could come in but he never came in the door.

"Not here, just thought I would come by and say that I am sorry about the baby are you having anything done for it?" Shannon asked

"I don't know yet and that was your son Shannon, but you would have known that if you came to the hospital to see me but seeing as you didn't then you should leave." Kinley told him

"K hon who is it?" Randy called and walked to the front door and saw that Shannon had arrived

"Its Shannon and he was leaving I need to lay down and take something for the pain good bye Shannon" Kinley stated and shut the door since Shannon never came in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N The poem at the end of this chapter was written my by dad when my niece was stillborn, she was taken before her time. Many Times was written my 'Bill' and this chapter is for my niece...Ayna you are missed dearly...**

Far Away

Chapter 14

The next few days were hard on Kinley and Randy was there every step of the way. With John Sr and Carol's help they planned a funeral for Kinley's baby and knew it would be hard on her. Carol with the help of Elanie had called Shannon who they both thought should be there.

"Elaine should we even tell Kinley that we called Shannon?" Carol asked

"I think we should so she knows whats going on and wont be surprised when he shows up in two days" Elaine stated "I don't know how to tell her though"

"Maybe JC and Krista have some thoughts on it" Bob said as he sat down by his wife "Did Kinley ever pick a name?"

"Not that we know of. I know Randy has been trying to help but she wont open up. When I talked to Randy this morning she cried herself to sleep against him. I am thankful to your son for being there" Carol stated and John Sr sat down and put his arms around his wife.

"He has been there every step of the way for her and I know that she is very thankful to him for that. Shannon hasn't been there and I don't know why and I don't know if I want to know" Elaine said

Over at Kinley's House

Kinley was sitting up in bed with a pen and paper while resting her laptop on her legs. She had been going over baby names all morning long and couldn't find anything she liked for a boy anyways.

"Ugh this is pissing me off" Kinley said out loud

"Whats pissing you off K?" Randy asked from the doorway

"I am looking up baby names so I can at least give him a name and can't find anything that I like the names I do like I don't want to give him that way if I have another baby and its a boy I can use those names does that make any sense?" Kinley asked

"Yes it does you have any picked out hon?" Randy asked while laying down next to Kinley on her bed

"A few Cayden Michael or Michael Cayden and the last name is Moore before you ask, mom called and told me that Shannon is coming in two days" Kinley told Randy and smiled down at him "I'm scared Randy about about it"

"I know you are hon, I will be there by your side no matter what know that now" Randy told her and moved her laptop off of Kinley and pulled her down to him "I love you hon"

"I love you too hon" Kinley told Randy and laid her head down on his chest "Thanks for everything"

"Your welcome why don't you try to rest some, are you going to keep the name Michael Cayden or the other way around I need to let our mom's know" Randy asked

"Cayden Michael Moore hon and thanks join me when you can" Kinley said

"I'll be back up in a few hon try to sleep are you in much pain pain wise?" Randy asked

"Yes, I am hon, also having a bad migraine can you please pull my curtains over my blinds and then join me after you make the phone call" Kinley said

"Sure babe have you taken anything?" Randy asked while helping Kinley back in bed

"No, will you hand my pills to me and I will then I want to crash out against your chest" Kinley stated

"Here you go be up in a few hon" Randy told her and kissed the top of Kinley's head and headed down to make his phone calls

Downstairs

"Mom so you know K has choosen Cayden Michael Moore for the baby's name and as of right now she has a massive migraine, I just helped her lay down then I will join her soon" Randy told him mom while sitting in Kinley's office

"I hope she doesn't have to go to the ER hon, I know how bad they get the funeral is all planned and in two days take care of her please" Elaine told her son

"You know I will mom Kinley thanks you and Carol for everything you have fun. Have you talked to Shannon?" Randy asked

"Yes he is coming I guess he is in town he didn't say. Matt Hardy called a bit ago and asked if could help any and he is staying at the Courtyard hon will be in late tomorrow I know he and Kinley are good friends" Elaine told Randy

"Thanks mom and yes they are I bet Jeff and Beth are flying in as well I need to go and check on Kinley" Randy stated and they hung up

Randy headed back up to check on Kinley and she was in her bathroom throwing up and not feeling any better. Randy walked into the bathroom and pulled Kinley into his lap and held her and grabbed a fresh wash cloth and got it nice and cold and placed it on the back of her neck.

"I need to go to the ER Randy its not better, I can't keep anything down" Kinley told him

"Okay hon lets get some comfy pants and a tank then a shirt on and we can head out then since everyone keeps coming over we will go to my house how is that" Randy said while helping Kinley up and smiled at her when she agreed with him.

After being seen in the ER the doctor who happened to be her doctor gave her something that would knock her out for the migraine and told Randy if anything else happened to call and gave him her cell number and told Randy to take care of her.

**Two Days Later the funeral of Cayden Michael Moore**

Kinley was up as was Randy and both were getting around Kinley couldn't keep anything down as she kept getting sick due to her nerves and Randy was trying to keep her calm but she had broken down several times. They had about two hours before they had to be at the church when the doorbell rang and Randy ran down the stairs too see how it might be, Kinley over the last two days had constant vistors, Matt and Jeff along with Beth, her family, his family and Vince, Linda and Shane. Steph and Paul had come by and were staying with Randy and Kinley. Many of the WWE superstars and Diva's had come by as well and were coming to the funeral as well.

"Hi what can I do for you?" Randy asked

" I am looking for Kinley is she here by chance or is she already gone?" Shannon asked

"She is still getting dressed why don't you come in and I will go and get her" Randy told him and told him to wait in the living room and went upstairs

"K hon you look great how do you feel?" Randy asked

"In pain, scared and mad at Shannon" Kinley told Randy as she sat down on her bed

"I can understand all of it. But be mad at Shannon later he is downstairs" Randy told her

"Oh don't leave no matter what he says okay" Kinley told him while he hepled her up and she grabbed her shoes and they walked down the stairs together

"I won't K" Randy told her and stood at the doorway and watched as Kinley walked into the living room sat down in her chair as Shannon was sitting on the couch

"Hi Kinley" Shannon said "Does Randy need to be here?"

"Yes he has been there for me the entire time not you he has been my rock" Kinley told him

"I should be here not him, that was my baby as well not his. Kinley you have been in pain I could have helped you through it" Shannon said

"Yes you could have Shannon, but where have you been? Not here, you never once came to the hospital did you call me no, you didn't then show up at my house and say hi to me and that your sorry about the baby. How dare you say that you can comfort me when you haven't been here" Kinley told him

"I cared Kinley but you kept yourself away from me, I told you when you told me that the baby was mine, I thought yea I got her away from Orton who doesn't care" Shannon stated

"I cared the whole time Shannon don't you dare say I didn't care. I have been there for Kinley through out the entire pregnancy, not you, you left to go back to Cameron the day of the testing you should have stayed. Don't you dare say I don't care, I wouldn't have been here if I didn't care" Randy told Shannon and sat down next to Kinley and put his arms around her "You okay Kinley?"

"No, I need space, I don't care what happens, Randy stay here make sure he leaves" Kinley stated "you can go to the funeral of Cayden but after that don't contact me for a few weeks Shannon, Randy is right you didn't stay after the testing and you didn't come to see me until I was home from the hospital"

"Thats where you are wrong. I did come to the hospital but you were laying in the arms of Orton here and I thought the two of you broke it off but I guess I was wrong" Shannon stated

"If you came as you say you did then why not come in or answer calls or text?" Kinley asked

"I don't know see you at the church" Shannon stated and walked out of the house

**Graveside **

Many times, it seems we don't understand

The intricate details of God's Master Plan.

Just why our lives are filled with things

Like uncertainty, surprises, grief and pain.

But God looks at life different than we

You see, His goal is eternal life for all who believe.

And to achieve His desire, He uses each one

of us, His children, 'til our work on earth is done.

Some it takes year's to achieve their part

of bringing God's children home to His heart.

Others it takes only a second or two,

to fulfill the purpose God's Plan has them do.

All our lives on earth amount to a second my friend

When compared to eternal life with Jesus in Heaven.

So to you Cayden Michal, your race has been run.

You've fulfilled God's purpose for your life little one.

You've sparked the Holy Spirit to arise in us all,

To open our hearts to God's heavenly call.

And if we truly believe that for us Christ paid it all,

we'll see you again when to us God gives the call

We'll join you my child, inJesus' arms for a millennium or two

And hear you say – I've been waiting for you

**A/N Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story...Again this chapter is to my niece Ayna Sahara...**

**Kinley Orton**

**Also this is to anyone who have lost a baby before...my thoughts are with you all...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Matt Hardy isn't wrestling yet but he will be, I have him in TNA right now but he is isn't in real life!**

Far Away

Chapter 15

1 month later

Kinley was now in the routine of traveling and with TNA, as Immortals medical and Shannon's peronsal assistant. Kinley was happy about being on the road as it kept her distracted from the loss of her son. Hailey who was a nurse at the hopsital became close friends with Kinley and they spent a lot of time together. Matter of fact she was on the road during this tour with Kinley to hang out and keep Kinley company as she was driving the whole thing and didn't want to fly at all.

"Kinley where are we headed?" Hailey asked as she looked at the GPS but it didn't give away their location

"We are headed to Cameron and meeting up with Matt and Jeff Hardy and I might see Shannon while we are here" Kinley told her friend who had quickly become one of her closest friends since last month

"Ah Matt's cute I met him at the funeral and so sweet we have been talking and texting a lot" Hailey said

"He is a totally sweetie I just remembered we are staying with him when we get to Cameron so you guys can hang out quite a bit and he might ride with us" Kinley stated as her phone rang and it was Randy

"Hey you I have you on speaker Hailey is in the car with" Kinley warned him

"You mean I have to behave on the phone now not fair Cena and you know it" Randy laughed

"Totally fair hows the shoulder?" Kinley asked

"Sore I tweaked it last night again and the doctor here wants me to have surgery is there anyway you can look at it please?" Randy asked

"You would have to fly into Raliegh and then travel down to Cameron" Kinley told him

"Any thing I need this looked at by a true professional not some trainer" Randy told her "I will book my flight and call you with the info where are you guys at anyways?"

"About to Charlotte, where are you?" Kinley asked

"In Charlotte myself at the hotel you must of driven some last night can you please pick me up at the hotel and I can drive down with you two ladies" Randy stated

"Hailey is that okay with you?" Kinley asked

"Sure what hotel Randy?" Hailey asked

"Courtyard, I gotta hide you all from Cena he might attack he misses you K" Randy stated

"I bet we are on the way meet us out front I take it your off for the week" Kinley said

"Yep my arm is in a sling and I hate it K" Randy told her

"Okay see ya in ten minutes and all be ready" Kinley told him

"I am in the lobby hon see ya in a few" Randy stated and hung up

"Well this should be interesting with Randy don't you think?" Hailey asked

"Not really we have been pretty close since I lost Cayden and he has been there for me its like we never broke up. I still talk to Shannon just not much. I asked him for space and he listened I really miss Randy and is nice to see him. Do me a favor and call Matt and tell him we picked Randy up please" Kinley said as she pulled into the hotel and Randy walked out she got out to help him in the car and he pulled her close and hugged her.

Randy missed Kinley he hadn't really seen her for almost a month from him being back on tour and since she is on with TNA they hardly are every home at the same time and Kinley had to admit that she missed Randy as well.

"Hey sweets thanks for doing this" Randy said as he pulled her against his chest for a hug and kissed her forehead "I miss and love you hon"

"Not a problem Randy and I miss and love you too hon" Kinley told him and laughed when he opened up the door and saw that Hailey had moved in the back

"What I need to sleep I didn't sleep thanks to texting Matt the whole night" Hailey stated and Randy and I just started to laugh

It wasn't much longer both Randy and Hailey had talked some before Hailey laid down to sleep and was out like a light when we pulled into Cameron and I got nervous and Randy could tell and grabbed my right hand and squeezed it and told me it would be okay.

By the time we reached Matt's house Hailey was excited and coudln't wait to see Matt they were texting non stop and I had tears in my eyes and Randy took over in driving and told me it was worth the pain that he had in his shoulder.

"Hey guys, K I have you and Randy in the downstairs basement guest suite is that okay and Hailey is up by me" Matt said as he helped Hailey out of my truck

"Thats fine with me thanks Matt for letting us stay" Kinley stated "I need to lay down I am getting tired Randy are you going to come and let me look at your shoulder?"

"Yes hon following you now" Randy stated and we walked in the house to leave Hailey and Matt alone

When walking into the house Kinley didn't expect to see Shannon there as she thought he was working at Gas Chamber and he was playing video games and luckly didn't see Kinley or Randy walk in the house and Kinley was thankful to that.

Once making it down to the bedroom Randy sat down on the bed and pulled me to him "Sleep first then you can look at my shoulder"

"Thats fine with me just hold me please" I said

"I take it you didn't know that Shannon was here" Randy stated

"Ran you know me too well...can I ask what we are doing?" I asked

"Nothing you dont want to do, Kinley I love you with everything I have in me and more, I live my life for you and I hope you know that, I'm always here" Randy told her and helped Kinley under the covers and then climbed in bed himself and mirrored Kinley position in bed and cuddled up be hind her

"I know you are Randy, you have been here for me no matter what and I thank you for that. I want you but not right now let us sleep then we can play for awhile." Kinley told him and rolled to face Randy and he pressed a light kiss to her lips and she moaned into the kiss

"Are you cleared?" Randy asked

"Yes I am, Dr Morgan said that no matter what to use protection, are you seeing anyone?" Kinley asked

"No one but you sweetie you are it and I have a feeling you are the only one for me" Randy told me and brought Kinley to his chest and they let sleep consume them.

Kinley and Randy both slept about two hours and once they both woke up some Randy smiled down at Kinley who was on her back and she smiled up at him and he lowered his faceto hers and kissed her "I love you"

"Take me Randy" Kinley told him

Since they had fallen asleep Randy in his boxers and Kinley in her tank and undies Randy slid Kinley's undies off and she slipped her tank off and Randy slipped his boxers down and the two started to play Randy slid his fingers into Kinley and played with her inner most spot and soon brought on waves of pleasure and it wasn't long and Kinley was asking for Randy to take her again and he slid in with a powerful thrust and as the two made love for the first time in months

After making love they both laid there in each others arms and Kinley was content just listening to Randy's heartbeat and he was content with Kinley laying on his chest.

"You know they might send a search party after us" Kinley told Randy

"I know but I don't want to move, I didn't hurt you did I?" Randy asked

"No hon you brought waves of pleasure. Can I ask what we are?" Kinley asked

"I don't know hon, I love you so much but if you want to start us again thats fine, but I can wait its up to you" Randy told Kinley and sat up so Kinley could press around on his shoulder

"You messed this up babe and I'm not talking about us your shoulder, but and I want to take it slow can we do that? I want us together but it may take some time okay?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine by me. How messed up is it?" Randy asked

"We need x-rays and I am guessing you do need surgery and no I can't preform it on you" Kinley told him

"Can we fly out to Dr Andrews in Texas or are you needed on TNA much?" Randy asked

"I need to get through this week and I am leaving TNA I can't take being around Shannon we aren't talking much since the funeral he has given me space like I asked but I don't know Randy" Kinley told him "Lets go find some food"

Kinley and Randy both slipped clothes back on and Kinley pulled her hair up and they headed up and ran into Shannon and he just groaned and growled at the fact that Randy was there with Kinley, he wanted her but hadn't talked to her and had to find a way to get her away from Orton to talk with her.

That night

Randy was on the phone with his parents talking with them, Kinley was outside over at Jeff's and laughing at Beth who was playing with their daughter Ruby and Jeff was just being a complete goof.

Hailey and Matt hadn't been seen much but Kinley smiled at that fact and it wasn't long after she got to Jeff's house that Shannon pulled up.

"Hi can we go for a walk and talk please?" Shannon asked

"Sure Jeff I'll be back in a bit" Kinley stated and Jeff just waved her off and told Shannon to be nice and he just waved Jeff off

"So whats up Shannon?" Kinley asked

"I have given you space like you asked, but I don't know why you are here with Orton, I thought the two of you broke it off and we were going to try" Shannon said

"Yes you have given me space like I asked, but I also thought you would at least try to make a move that you knew I was single, now I'm not, Randy and I are taking it slow but trying to build our life back together Shannon we lost a baby together and I will always think of you when I think of Cayden" Kinley told Shannon who had stopped walking and turned Kinley to face him

"Why go back to him he left you when you needed him I get that, but we can work this out can't we?" Shannon asked

"No we can't Shannon" Kinley told him and she didn't see it coming when he reached out and slapped her across the face Kinley had tears and started to cry but fought through the tears and put him in a quick submission hold and pulled out her phone to call Randy who walked out and doubled over laughing as it was a wonderful sight to see. Shannon was crying out for her to let go and she tightened her girp on her hold and wasn't letting him up.

Matt and Hailey walked out wrapped up in each others arms and Matt let go of Hailey and started to run to where Shannon was screaming and then doubled over laughing and shook his head and Jeff was laughing and catching this on video because Shannon was screaming like a little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewd and read the story. I know in the first chapter I said three months when Randy and Kinley got back together, I can't keep them apart anymore so I am moving it up to now...**

Chapter 16

Far Away

That night after everyone had gone to bed Randy was laying in bed with Kinley beside him, they were cuddled close and loving the fact that they just made love again. Kinley had fallen asleep and was content Randy was laying the and wide awake his shoulder hurt and didn't want to wake Kinley up for anything, finally the pain got the best of him

"K hon can you please wake up?" Randy asked while sitting up in bed

"Whats wrong?" Kinley askes while rolling over to face him

"My shoulder is in pain can you please wrap it for me please?" Randy asked

"Sure babe sit up and lean against the wall and get me get the bandage and wrap it and yes I will have to sit on your lap and we are nakes so expect something" Kinley told him

As Kinely was wrapping up Randy's shoulder he felt himself becoming hard again and Kinley could notice as well Randy had slipped a finger into Kinley and was playing with her and soon they were making love again as they both climaxing they were screaming out each others names when they released.

The next morning came quickly and Randy had to fly out to see the surgeon for the WWE about his shoulder and he wasn't in the best of moods that Kinley couldn't come with but she promised him that she would be there for when the surgery took place and he was happy about that. Jeff had to leave and had to fly out of Raliegh so he told Randy that he would take him as Randy was flying out of Raliegh as well.

Matt had asked Kinley if he could ride with her and Hailey and that was fine with Kinley because she knew Matt would want to drive and that was fine by her she didn't get much sleep last night and wanted to sleep during the next drive.

After making it to the hotel Kinley headed up to her room as she was rooming alone and after walking in she was happy to be alone for awhile and headed to the bathroom and then walked out and looked up and there were a dozen red roses in the room on the night stand and she smiled when she walked over to them and laughed when the note said

_**Kinley**_

_**Hey baby I hope you made it to the hotel okay and I miss you already, your right I need surgery and will be out of action for nearly 6 months maybe 7...call me **_

_**Love and miss ya**_

_**Always Yours**_

_**Randal**_

Kinley flipped open her cell phone not even hearing that her hotel room door opened and closed. When she felt arms around her and she turned and it was Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Kinely asked "Not that I'm not happy to see you but your to be Texas babe"

"I know after talking to the surgeon he wants the swelling to go down and in a week I have surgery and I wanted to be with you" Randy said "I want you hon, and only you"

"Randy I know we both want us back together. I haven't even given my time to TNA I need to travel, unless I travel with you again which dont' get me wrong I loved it...I don't like TNA its not Raw or the WWE I have family and not just you and John and Krista everyone has been there for me and so are you" Kinley told Randy and he pulled her into his arms and held her as they both shed tears.

"So now what hon?" Randy asked

"I need to go and talk to Dixie and call Steph" Kinley stated "Come on lets go find Dixie and talk to her"

It wasn't long and Kinley was explaining to Dixie that she couldn't work with TNA anymore and thankfully Dixie understood and let Kinley go and said that if she needed anything to let her know and gave Kinley the rest of the night off and Kinley and Randy headed tot he hotel and headed for St Louis.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Far Away

Kinley's POV

I was laying down in bed at the hotel Randy had gone back down to his rental to grab his bags as we decided to take a small vacay before heading home for his surgery. I am worn out and not feeling good I decided that a shower is what I need and got up and grabbed my jammies and went to take a hot shower hopefully it would at least help me relax.

Leaving TNA was the best decision for me and I can't wait to hear from Stephanie and see what she has to say, I knew that Raw was in St Louis here in a few weeks I knew that Randy would probably make an appearance.

By the time I made it out of the shower Randy was on his laptop and just smiled at me and pulled me down to his lap and placed a kiss on my exposed shoulder

"Nice bite mark" Randy stated then kissed it

"Thanks to you hon" I told him and leaned back into his chest

"You okay Kinley?" Randy asked

"Worn out and needing your arms around me and also needing sleep" I told him as someone started to bang on my hotel room door "I guess that will have to wait"

"Let me get it hon" Randy stated and I got up and sat down on the couch and pulled my laptop out and started to get online and Randy motioned me over to the door and I looked out the peep hole and it was Shannon.

"Answer it, I don't want to deal with him right now" I told Randy and walked into the bathroom and sat down on the side of the tub and let Randy take care of it

"Is Kinley here, I thought you left" Shannon stated

"I did leave and came back. I have to have shoulder surgery next week and Kinley is coming with" Randy told him

"Well I hear from Dixie that Kinley is no longer with TNA I would like to know what happened if she is around to talk and since your here so is she" Shannon stated snidely

"Kinley is here, not feeling good she hasn't slept much has a massive migraine and just laid down and took her meds so I am trying to keep it quiet and make sure she doesn't get worse" Randy stated

"No, you probably got in her pants she is in more pain because she doesn't want you and she wants me I can tell it in her eyes" Shannon said

I had enough I don't feel the best and stood up and walked to the door and touched Randy's back and he moved aside so I can talk to Shannon who I can't stand right now "Shannon you want to know the reason why I left TNA?"

"Yes I do, we can make it work I know we can" Shannon stated

"Come in and sit down and we can all talk" Kinley stated and told Randy to play nice while Shannon was in the room

"Okay Kinley I am here what do you want to say" Shannon stated

" There are a few reasons why Shannon, first of all, Randy and I are getting back together and we love and are in love with each other. and yes we had a baby and even though he is no longer here, I will always remember that he was your son but we are done and there isn't us. The WWE is my family always have been and they always will be. I can't do TNA because everytime I see you I think of Cayden and I can't do that. The main that hurt me is that you never came out while I was pregnant and you say that you did care but Shannon I never saw any of that from you, I can see in your eyes now that you miss Cayden as well. But I am done and I will wish you the best you deserve some one who will remain in love with you and faithful, the three of us know that Randy and I belong together I never would have stayed faithful to you at all Shannon. Good bye" I told him and walked out on the balcony and heard the door shut behind Shannon and Randy walked out behind me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him while cried in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you baby. I love you" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to my forehead and kept holding me tight

That night as we went to bed we made sweet love like it was the first time...

The next morning I was waking up in pure bliss and I rolled over to face Randy but he wasn't in the bed or the room. I could hear the shower running and slowly got up but only to sit backdown with a massive migraine and reached for my purse and grabbed my meds and took them and laid back down and curled into a ball and pulled the covers over my head.

I didn't even feel the bed shift when Randy sat down on it and started to rub my back and pulled me to him "It hurts bad"

"Its okay baby, lets see if your meds kick in and we can drive back tonight how is that if you feel up to it" Randy stated and kissed the side of my head and turned the lights out and put do not disturbed sign on the door and let me sleep.

I have no clue to how long I slept but when I woke up it was dark outside and Randy was laying down beside me and I smiled and sat up and went into the bathroom and after using it I walked back to our bed and sat down and he being the lightest sleeper that he has been here lately opened his eyes and smiled at me and pulled me down to him

"How do you feel hon?" Randy asked

"Drained but better for now I need to try to eat, you hungry?" I asked

"Yes I am hon, let just go somewhere quiet and stay here again tonight and we can head home tomorrow" Randy said and I just nodded my head in agreement.

As the next few days passed we headed back to St Louis and I headed to my house and was doing some lanudry and catching up on bills when my home phone rang and it was an old friend of mine who wanted me to come out for a few weeks back to Mass I didn't know if I could do it and leave all over again. I asked her when I needed to come out and she told me not for at least three weeks and I was happy about that. I told her that I would call her and let her know


	18. Chapter 18

A/N This is Randy's thoughts on everything that has happened

Far Away

Chapter 18

Randy's Thoughts

_**Being a professional wrestler has its perks and that little perk was having my own personal doctor and that just happened to be Kinley Cena who is the woman of my dreams and also my best friends sister.**_

_**After dating for nearly three full years we end our lives together and how are you to adjust to that? Both of us end up cheating on each other even though I don't recall what went on with Maryse still but oh well its in the past. When I found out that Kinley was pregnant I was surprised to no end and in the end it wasnt mine but I didn't care I still cared for Kinley helped her when she was sick and when she lost the baby I was there even more. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Far Away

Chapter 19

"Randy hon just so you know a friend of mine who lives near my parents called today and she and her husband just had a baby and she asked me to come up for three weeks I'm thinking about going" Kinley told Randy who was rubbing her legs for her after they had been working out

"Oh really is that so now, your leaving me again? I guess I can't complain too much. Are you staying at your parents?" Randy asked "Thats sweet of you to go and help out honey"

"Yes I am staying at mom and dads and I have asked Nathan to come and stay with you after your surgery hon I'm sorry I wont be around much but I will be for the first few days"

"Its okay hon, I wont be doing much just sitting at home anyways. I might talk John into coming over and chilling some but other than that missing you and staying home is it for me" Randy told her "I love you baby"

"I love you too. What do you want to do for supper hon?" Kinley asked as she pulled Randy to her

"You"

"I'm not on the menu sweetheart but good try" Kinley told him while trying not to laugh

"Well its true, I would love to devour you in so many different ways right now but since you want to eat supper I guess my desire has to wait" Randy told her and leaned down to kiss her and as their kiss turned deep then passionate Randy slowly started to undress Kinley and she was doing the same with him and soon the two were making love.

Randy knew that he wanted to ask Kinley to marry him soon and he couldn't wait to have her has his wife. The only problem he saw is getting out of the house without Kinley but since she was going to see a friend and be gone for almost three weeks it was the perfect time and it would have to wait till after his surgery which is tomorrow afternoon.

The Next Day

Randy was up early and headed down to his home gym and started to run on his treadmill and he didn't want to wake Kinley as she looked so peacefull sleeping and he even put her phone on silent so she didn't wake up and unplugged the house phone that was by his bed so incase the phone rang it wouldnt' wake her up.

Kinley was rolling over in bed and streched and wasn't a happy camper to be waking up to an empty bed, she was so hopign to wake up to Randy next to her, they had been waking up that way for the last few days that she missed his body heat as he was so warm at night. After getting up to use the bathroom she looked at her phone and Randy had put a post it on her phone and she laughed when it said that he loved her and that her phone was on silent so she ocould sleep. How thought full.

Kinely pulled on her work out pants and slipped her shoes on and headed down to at least get a run in on the treadmill but as she walked into Randy's home gym he was slowing down to a walk and had his cell phone to his ear.

"Hey sweets good morning" Randy stated

"Good morning, I woke up in a cold bed" Kinley told him and sent him a frown

"I'm sorry baby but I didn't want to spend all morning in bed, although if I think about it now I wouldn't mind, but I had to get up and do something kinda nervous today." Randy told her

"I can understand that baby I am too and I'm not having surgery" Kinley told him as he stopped and pulled Kinley to him for a good morning kiss "Who called?"

"Stephanie wants to know what time frame I am going to be out" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you hon"

"I love you too, you could be back in the ring by four months that is if you worked non stop in PT hon" KInley told him "I love you too hon, I'm going to at least walk my stomach is killing me, you going to do more of a workout?"

"Yep whats wrong?" Randy asked

"Nothing hon just tender today, and kinda crampy" Kinley told him and he sent her a worried look

"Dont' freak out Randy just every month I cramp and I get like this when my cycle comes on and its time for that this month" Kinley told him she loved it how worried he got over the tiniest pain she had

"Okay just I worry about you hon" Randy told her

"I know and I love it." Kinley told him and she started to walk and Randy started to work on his legs and they finished about the same time and headed to up get cleaned up and head for the hosptial.

Surgery

Randy was being prepped for surgery and Kinley was a nervous wreck for the both of them, Randy would be staying over night and then go home the next day. Kinley was thankful that Randy's parents, both brother and sister and John were going to be there. Her parents weren't able to come out.

"Kinley Cena" a nurse called

"K go hon we are okay out here he needs you" Elaine stated and hugged Kinley

Kinley got up and walked over to the nurse and followed her back to where Randy was waiting for his surgery.

"Hey hon" Randy stated as Kinley sat down beside him Kinely could tell that the nurse had given Randy something to relax him

"Hey did they give you something to relax you?" Kinley asked

"Yep, I go run a race and not even try and win I bet" Randy joked

"I bet hon. Has your doctor come into talk to you yet?" Kinley asked

"Yes he has, Randy we are ready for you, Kinley if you want to scrub up and join to watch you can, Randy some how some way talked Dr Andrews into it" Lacey stated

"I bet he did, but I have to pass, as I get pretty sick to my stomach with blood thats why I dont' do surgery, I get naseated when having to do stitches with him" Kinley stated and Randy laughed as it was true

"I knew she would pass I told you Lacey. I love you sweetie see you at least in recovery" Randy told her and pulled her to him for a kiss

"I love how you know me so well and I love you too and yes I will be in recovery" Kinley told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead and walked to the waiting room

Randy was in surgery for nearly two full hours and the nurses were great to keep giving the Orton's updates to how he was doing. Kinley fell asleep against John while Krista fell asleep against his shoulder and he fell asleep as well. Between Nathan and Bob they had plenty of pics and Nathan had already posted on Twitter, Facebook and sent it to everyone he could think of and that included John and Kinley's parents.

Two full hours had passed and its wasn't long till the surgeon came out to talk with the family and he asked for Kinley who was still sleeping against John's shoulder and once John woke her up they walked back with the doctor who told her that Randy did just fine and that he was going to be down for nearly a full week but would be okay then in two weeks he needed to start PT.

Kinley sat down by Randy's bed and took his good hand into hers and held it till he woke up

"Hey you" Randy whispered

"Welcome Back hon, I love you" Kinley told him

"I love you too sweetie, my arm hurts" Randy stated

"I bet hon, you have your arm in a brace tonight and then in the morning they will take it off and your arm will be in a sling for a while" Kinley told him "Try to rest"

Randy just nodded his head in agreement and soon drifted back off to sleep and soon he was transfered to his private room for the was happy to see family before they all left and John offered to stay but Kinley told him if she needed a break she would call and John pressed a kiss to his sisters forehead and soon it was just Randy and Kinley.

"Come here honey" Randy said

"And what do you have planned?" Kinley asked

"Not much just want to hold you against my good side of my chest and watch TV is all hon get under the covers" Randy told her and smiled at her

"Only you but fine and if we get into trouble I blame you" Kinley told him

"You always blame me" Randy stated as he moved over and Kinley climbed on the bed with him and got under the covers and the two watched TV and crashed out.

As the night went on the nurses never said a word to either Randy or Kinley as they were sleeping and they looked too cute. Hailey was on duty that night and couldn't help but laugh at the memory as it wasn't that long ago that Randy was holding Kinley the night of her surgery.

The next morning came too quick and it wasn't long after eating some breakfast that Randy was dimissed and headed home.

"I hate that I have to leave tomorrow honey will you be okay?" Kinley asked as she was packing her suitcase

"I will be fine hon, Nathan is staying here and John and Krista are home and mom probably wont leave me alone much. I will miss you too and I love you" Randy told her

"I love you too. There I am packed, Nathan is driving us to the airport and then bringing you back home so you can rest, please don't over do it" Kinley stated as she sat on the bed next to Randy who pulled her against him

"I wont hon. Go have some fun too but don't do anything I wouldn't do" Randy told her with a laugh and pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Oh whats that? I seem to recall oh never mind" Kinley stated while trying not to laugh at Randy.

The next morning came early and Nathan was there to take Kinley to the airport and Randy didn't want to let go and neither did Kinley both said good byes and I love yous and soon Kinley was in the air to West Newberry.

In St Louis

"You okay man?" Nathan asked

"Yes and no. I now have to some how talk John into going shoping now you can join us if you want" Randy said

"Sure why don't you call John we can head to the mall" Nathan stated

After placing the call to John he agreed to meet Randy and Nathan at the mall and once the three had met up John was complaining about shopping he didn't like to one bit unless Krista was with him and she opted to stay at home.

"Okay man why are we shopping?" John asked

"If you must know I am ring shopping" Randy stated

"Why are you ring shopping?" John asked not thinking about it too much

"John think for a minute why would we go to a jewelry store and looking at rings?" Randy asked

"Your going to ask K to marry you?" John asked

"About time you catch on man" Randy said and they headed into the store to look at rings

After listening to John complain most of the time Randy was about to take him out with and RKO but decided against it because he knew that would start the two of them in play fighting and the store wouldn't be too happy about that. After looking at a few different stores Randy finally found the perfect ring for Kinley and John had to agree it was breathetaking. After paying for the ring he had it engraved "Always Yours Randal"

West Newburry.

"Kinley thanks for coming out it means so much to us" Macy said as she gave her friend a hug

"No problem, I can only stay maybe two weeks Randy just had surgery and I don't want to be away from him too much we just got back together" Kinley stated

"I can understand that sweetie. Jeff and Robert are at the house and are you staying with us or your parents?" Macy asked

"Mom and Dad I havent' seen much of them and I miss them so much but you can bet I will be over to help as much as I can hon" Kinley stated

"Okay where would you liek to head first?" Macy asked

"How about mom and dads that way I can grab a car and drop my stuff off" Kinley said " You guys still at the same house?"

"Yes we are why don't you spend time with your parents and all then come over for supper" Macy said

Over the next two weeks Kiney helped her friend out and spent some time with her parents and he really missed Randy and couldn't wait to see him.

"Baby what time does your flight land?" Randy asked

"About noon you will be there right can you drive now I have missed you so much" Kinley said

"I miss you too hon and yes I can drive will see you at noon hon" Randy stated.

After Kinley finally arrived back in St Louis Randy was there to pick her up from the airport and once she was in his arms he knew that tonight was the night.

After arriving back home Randy told her to go to her house while he took her bags inside and to get changed into something nice and he changed himself into a nice button down and some black slacks and headed down two houses to pick Kinley up who was ready to go and Randy thought she looked beautiful.

Over dinner they had a light converstation on their relationship and about the tour and if Randy was going to make apperances and it had been a total romantic evening for the two. On the drive home Randy had sent a text to Nathan who had the place lit with candles and flowers everywhere just as Randy had planned.

"What is with you being all romantic?" Kinley asked as they walked into Randy house

"What I can be romantic?" Randy asked as Kinley took her shoes off

"Yes you can anytime you want" Kinley told him and Randy took her hand and walked into the living room that was lit with candles and had her favorite flowers everywhere

"Randal Keith what is this?" Kinley asked

"Well babe, I love you and you know I would go to the ends of he earth for you and back. You complete me. Kinely Renee Cena will you please become Mrs Randal Orton?" Randy asked as he got down on knee and held out the ring to Kinley

"In a heart beat" Kinley answered with tears in her eyes "I love you and this ring is beautiful"

That night as the two made love as a newly engaged couple they were in complete bliss as they released and laid there in each others arms, knowing that tomorrow that everyone would know of the engagement.


	20. Chapter 20

Far Away

Chapter 20

The next morning came quick for the newly engaged couple as both cell phones were ringing as well as the house phone. Kinley hit silent on her cell phone and since it was her mom she would call her back later. Randy answered the house phone then threw it across the room when it was Nathan who wanted to go on a run and he told him no not moving from my bed and threw the phone.

"Who in the hell is calling the house phone baby and why did you throw the phone?" Kinley asked

"I want a peaceful morning with you and I can't even get that. Plus I don't want to go on a run with Nath only you" Randy told her and pulled her into his arms to hold her "I love you and good morning baby"

"Good morning to you and I love you as well"Kinley told Randy and kissed his bare chest

"Please don't kill me but how long do you want to wait before getting married?" Randy asked

"Not long hon, I don't want a long engagement either"Kinley answered

"Is four months too soon?" Randy asked

"Nope, but do you want to wait till after the first of the year?" Kinley asked

"Not really four months is good for me that is the first of November" Randy stated

"Thats fine with me honey, how about the first weekend in November and that way we are back by Thanksgiving" Kinley said while sitting up in bed and reached over to grab her phone to look at the calendar

"I like that date honey so Nov. 6th 2010 how is that?" Randy asked

"Perfect hon" Kinley said while getting up to use the bathroom

"One more question hon do you want to get married here in St Louis or West Newbury?" Randy asked

"I am thinking West Newbury" Kinley answered as she walked out of the bathroom

"Thats fine by me hon as once everyone hears of our engagement we will know the press will jump on it. How big of a wedding do you want?" Randy asked

"Family and some of the roster from Raw and Matt and Jeff Hardy, Jeff's girlfriend and Shane Helms is all for me hon" Kinley stated

"No Shannon?" Randy asked

"No Shannon don't want anything bad to happen" Kinley said

"When do you want to get started on this?" Randy asked "Have you thought about who will be standing up with you?"

"I think we can call around today and I will have mom field most of the calls since it will be there and all. I would like to ask Krista as my Matron of Honor, Hailey, Eve and Mickie or Naytala what about you?" Kinley said

"Well of course Nathan if he will be my best man, if not him then John, Ted and Mark Jindrak" Randy told her

As the morning went on Randy and Kinley called their parents who were happy for their kids, Kinley asked her mom to make some calls for her about a historic hotel in West Newbury and she wanted her pastor to marry them and then the reception would be in the hotel as well.

That afternoon Randy and Kinley just locked themsevles in the house before having to travel for Raw and just spending time with each other.

"Randy hon what do you want to eat for supper and no I am not on the menu" Kinley stated

"You know me way too well hon, why don't we go to Applebees then if you want to pick up a bridal mag or two we can go to walmart and do that baby" Randy suggested

"Thats a good idea then home, I don't want to be out much hon" Kinley said "I'm going to change clothes quickly"

"You look fine baby but okay I will just change as well" Randy stated and they two headed up to change clothes quickly before leaving to head out for supper.

After supper and heading to Walmart Kinley picked up a few bridal mags and a few wedding mags they headed home and sure enough by the time they got home it was on youtube and Nathan was calling about it.

"Well baby it looks like we can't even announce our engagement the way we wanted to because some fans posted it" Randy stated while he turned the computer so Kinley could see it

"Thats funny, I have to say our families know Vince and Steph know its not that big of deal, we have a youtube channel lets just announce to the fans that way then on Monday if you want we can do it again on Raw not that big of deal baby" Kinley stated and smiled at Randy

"Nope we can do that on Monday honey. Let me guess you have your dressed already picked out don't you?" Randy asked

"Yes and no you can't see it" Kinley stated

During the next few weeks both Randy and Kinley were busy with the wedding and planning it. The guys had gone out for the day to play golf at John's request and even though Randy didn't play good he still had fun.

"Nathan question for ya" Randy stated as he was driving the golf cart to the next hole

"What man?" Nathan asked

"I would like it if you would be my best man" Randy said

"I would like to but I don't want to steal your day man, you were mine and I know its fair but choose John the two of you are very close and best friends please and you were his when he got married" Nathan stated

"Are you sure man?" Randy asked

"Yes, I will stand up but not as best man" Nathan stated

As the day went on John agreed to be bestman Randy had called Mark Jindrak and Ted DiBiase Jr and they were going to stand up with him as well.

The girls had gathered over at Randy and Kinley's house and before everyone else had arrived it was just Kinley and Krista and Kinley asked Krista to be her matron of honor and she agreed and once the girls got to the house they all agreed to stand up with her on Kinley's wedding day, they acutally got a lot done and decided bridesmaid dress the flower girl was Kinley's neice and ring bear a friend of Randy's family and they got a lot of it done. The wedding itself was being held in Boston at the luthern church and Kinley's pastor had agreed to marry the two.

The Weekend of the Wedding

As everyone was gathered in the hotel for the wedding and Kinley was in the honeymoon suite and even though she was enjoying everyones company she was missing Randy.

Randy was down the hall from the honeymoon suite that they had for tomorrow night and he was missing Kinley for some odd reason the guys were holed up in John's room playing on the Wii and Randy wasn't into it.

"I miss you Kinley sweetie" Randy told her as he craddled the phone between his shoulder and ear and opened up a can of pop

"I miss you too honey I hate the fact that we aren't waking up together" Kinley stated

"I know me too, but it was our mom's who said we can't spend the night together and they aren't even at the hotel" Randy stated before taking a drink of his pop

"Yep, I need to be away from everyone not that the girls aren't fun but I just don't feel it tonight. I know Hailey has her own room as Matt is flying in around noon tomorrow for the wedding" Kinley stated and found herself a can of pop and opened it

"Well you tell her that you want to be alone and I will meet you there what room? I will tell John the same thing" Randy stated

"314 see ya in 20 minutes" Kinley stated and they hung up. Kinley walked to where Hailey was talking and pulled her aside and thankfully Hailey understood that Kinley needed alone time and handed her the key to her room and pushed her out of the room

Randy was in John's room explaining to John that he needed to be alone and thankfully John understood and hugged his best friend and said see ya in the morning.

Kinley just walked into Hailey's room and sat down on the bed and then laid back and just stared at the ceiling and smiled when she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it there stood Randy with some lotion in his hands and kissed her cheek when Kinley opened the door.

"Whats wrong baby?" Randy asked

"Not much just have something on my mind and I am sure you don't want to hear it" Kinley replied

"Yes I do hon, I have a feeling its the same thing I am talking about" Randy stated

"I have a feeling that something will go wrong tomorrow and that is Shannon trying to stop the wedding" Kinley said while Randy sat down on the bed and put a pillow behind his back and pulled Kinley to where her back was against his chest

"I have that same feeling baby but he can't get in due to security and he has to have an invite and we didn't send one did we" Randy stated

"Your right baby, the feeling will pass, now what do you feel like doing?" Kinley asked

"How about a movie and popcorn" Randy suggested as he turned on the TV and after flipping through all the channels they couldn't find one they liked so they ordered a movie. Randy ran down to get some pop and popcorn and made it back a few minutes before the movie started.

As "The Marine 2" was about to start Kinley's phone rang and it was Shannon and Randy paused the movie so Kinley could answer the phone call

"Hello" Kinley answered

"Kinley its Shannon can we talk please?" he asked

"Sure but so you know I have you on speaker and Randy is beside me" Kinley told him

"Okay here it goes. I know you are getting married tomorrow but I have to try, you can't marry Randy he wont treat you right I will and I know that you love me deep down please give us a chance" Shannon stated

"Shannon listen to me, yes Randy and I are getting married tomorrow and there isnt' anything you can say or do that will stop our wedding. I want you know to now that I have never loved you at all, but because of Cayden I will always love a part of you. I have a feeling that you will hit me again after you slapped me the first time" Kinley said

"Kinley I am sorry for the slap I never should have done that, but please Randy doesn't treat you right and I will. I love you Kinley" Shannon stated

"Randy treats me like a queen, he is always making sure that I am okay before he is happy himself, Shannon I want you to be happy and you will never be happy if you can't find love on your own. Good Bye Shannon" Kinley stated and hung up her phone and Randy pulled her into his arms and held her.

As Randy and Kinley watched the movie Randy told Kinley to strip down to nothing and he was going to give her a full body massage and after the massage happened they feel asleep in each others arms.

The Next Morning

It was early one for the almost married couple, both Randy and Kinley had set their alarms on their phone and woke up to each other.

After a joint playful shower Randy kissed Kinley good bye and said see ya at breakfast then after breakfast it was time to get around for the wedding and for the pictures to be taken..

Soon the time for the wedding grew closer and both Randy and Kinley were ready to become husband and wife. As Kinley's dad walked her down the aisle to Randy and haneder her over to the man of her dreams.

The Wedding of Randy and Kinley

Prayer

Vows being exchanged

Exchange of the rings

Randy and Kinley couldn't teven tell you what was said at their wedding as they were too busy undressing each other with their eyes.

"Randy and Kinley have said their vows, exchanged rings and they are now husband and wife, Randy you may kiss your bride" Pastor Pool stated

Randy pulled Kinley close for their first kiss as a married couple.

"May I for the first time present Mr and Mrs Randal Orton"

Everyone started clapping for the newly married couple...


	21. Chapter 21

Far Away

Chapter 21

After the wedding was over they watched everyone leave for the reception site as they wanted a few more pictures of just Randy and Kinley and once those were taken Randy helped Kinley into the back of the waiting limo.

"I love sweetie" Randy said as he slid into the limo beside his wife

"I love you Mr Orton" Kinley stated as Randy pressed a kiss to his wifes temple.

"I will never get tired of you calling me that sweetheart, you are my life Mrs Orton" Randy told her

"I as well will never get tired of hearing Mrs Orton" Kinley said as they pulled up to the hotel and as the driver of the limo held open the door for Randy to get out, Randy then helped his bride out of the limo and they both thanked their driver and headed into the hotel.

John announced the arrival of Randy and Kinley "May I introduce Mr and Mrs Randal Orton"

Everyone clapped as Randy and Kinley made their way into the reception hall. The plans were to cut the cake first then have the first dance and go from there

After getting pictures of them cutting the cake the DJ announced it was time for the first dance as Randy led Kinley out on the dance floor and pulled her to his chest as the music "Far Away" by Nickleback came on

They swayed to the music Randy spun Kinley a few times and by the time the song was over they were just swaying and kissing. Soon it was time for the father daughter dance, Randy and his mom danced to the song as well. As the night went on Randy was dancing with his sister while Kinley was dancing with JR then Vince and during that dance they were talking.

"Kinley it was a beautiful wedding, congrats on your marriage" Vince stated

"Thanks Vince thanks for coming" Kinley stated

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. Please know that Linda and I have a wedding present for you and Randy and that is the next three weeks in Fiji and Bora Bora then back on Raw after Thanksgiving" Vince stated

"Thank you Vince that was nice of you" Kinley stated the song was about over when Randy came up and asked Vince for Kinley so he could dance with her one more time

"Randy it was a beautiful wedding, congrats to you. Also so you know the next three weeks you two are off and enjoy Fiji and Bora Bora" Vince stated

"Thanks Vince for everything" Randy stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife

After speeches and toasts the night came to an end as Randy and Kinley headed to the honeymoon suite that they had for the next two nights.

"Baby I have a question for you" Randy stated as he undid his tie and took off his coat to his tux

"Shoot honey and will you unzip me please" Kinley asked

"Sure baby, when do you want to start on having a family?" Randy asked

"I don't want to wait do you?" Kinley asked as she stepped out of her dress and took off her bra and Randy pulled her to him

"I don't want to wait honey" Randy stated as he gently massaged her breasts

"Then lets get started baby" Kinley stated

As the night went on both Randy and Kinley made love to each other for hours before exploding in their releases and wrapping their arms around each other and falling asleep for the night...

The next three weeks were heaven in Fiji and Bora Bora as they explored the island and made love most every morning and every night.

Three Months Later

As the months passed by they had returned for a wonderful honeymoon and had been back at work, Kinley was still Randy's PA and now instead of his on screen girlfriend they introduced Kinley as Randy's wife, who everyone loved. Kinley was trying to get back into the swing of things but hadn't been feeling good and since they were headed home the next day made a doctor's appointment to see her doctor.

After arriving back in St Louis they headed straight home, the couple was happy to be at home in their own bed for the next week as they both had it off, which was weird for them to be off but Vince knew Kinley wasn't feeling good and that she needed rest and knew that Randy needed to be there to take care of her

"K hon whats wrong?" Randy asked

"I just feel blah and I can't keep anything down" Kinley stated as she climbed back into bed

"Not good sweets what time is your appointment?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley to his chest

"At 10 am hon, come with me please" Kinley stated and pressed a kiss to Randy's bare chest

"Sure baby try to sleep" Randy said and pressed a kiss to his sleeping wife.

The next morning came quick, Kinley had been up and kept getting sick but finally quit getting sick and got cleaned up and they were soon on the way to Kinley's doctor

After signing in they barely got sat down before Kinley's name was called. Kinley had her vitals taken and the normal questions were asked they were told that Dr Morgan would be in shortly.

"Baby, I love you" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and started to rub his hand up and down her back

"I love you too hon just mainly worn out and totally sick to my stomach"Kinley said

It wasn't long till Dr Morgan was walking in the room and smiled at both Randy and Kinley and sat down after washing her hands and looked through Kinley's chart

"Sorry for the wait Kinley how are you doing?" Dr Morgan asked

"Worn out, nausated and just feeling blah" Kinley answered

"Ah, I see its been a year since your last pap, do you mind if we do that today? I would also like to give you a once over to make sure nothing else is going on how is that?" Dr Morgan asked

As Dr Morgan checked Kinley over and everything was fine. "Kinley everything looks great, I noticed when I was doing your cerivcal exam that your cervix is closed, thick and also very healthy, but I did find the reason why you are feeling sick and not good."

"Oh really" Kinley asked

"Yes and you are 8 weeks pregnant, while you were getting dressed my nurse brought the blood work that was done and you are 8 weeks pregnant congrats sweetie and you too Randy" Dr Morgan stated

"Wow, when are we due?" Kinley asked

"I would like to do a quick sono if thats okay with you?" Dr Morgan stated

"Thats fine can you tell by the sono when I got pregnant?" Kinley asked

"Yes we can if you two will follow me we can get started" Dr Morgan stated

As the sono was done they concived the week after they got married and were due in August 31 and everything was healthy with the baby.

After Dr Morgan cleaned off Kinley's stomach she prescribed some nausea pills and she recalled that when Kinley was pregnant she was pretty sick with the prenatal pills and didn't prescribe them.

"Kinley if you need anything let me know please I am only a phone call away, congrats to the two of you again" Dr Morgan stated "Oh before I forget I want to see you in four weeks"

"Okay, question can I still travel with Randy and can we still make love?" Kinley asked

"Yes you can do both, but if you start to get worn down slow down, I know your super Orton now but please slow down for you and the baby" Dr Morgan stated and hugged both Randy and Kinley

As Kinley made another appointment for a month both she and Randy walked out hand in hand both smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Randy helped Kinley into his truck and they headed for home when Kinley told Randy that she needed some more medical supplies for her bag and to head to the supply store.

"Babe when do you want to tell our families?" Randy asked

"Well since mom and dad are in town how about we have a family dinner and tell them tonight does that sound good we can have pizza or something easy" Kinley suggested

"Perfect let me call my parents you call yours how about 6pm ?" Randy asked

"Good for me" Kinley stated and pulled out her phone before she could dial her mom's cell phone Randy's phone started to ring

"Hey mom"Randy stated "I have you on speaker"

"Okay honey since Carol and John Sr are staying with us how about you and Kinley come over for supper John and Krista will be here as well" Elaine stated

"What time mom?" Randy asked

"How about 6pm honey" Elaine said

"Thats perfect mom see ya then" Randy stated and they hung up

"That was easy enough we can tell all tonight" Kinley said while laughing

"Yep, what all do you need to pick up baby?" Randy asked as he parked the truck and got out and walked around to help Kinley out

" I need gauze, wrist tape for you in black, a new stethoscope and a few other things and gloves, and I want to look at dopplers" Kinley said as they walked hand and hand into the store

"Doppler?" Randy questioned

"Its a device that lets you listen to the baby hon, once I reach 12 weeks you can hear the heartbeat through it" Kinley explained

"Sweet, you going to buy one?" Randy asked

"Yes I am hon, that way we can listen to the baby and not just at doctor's appointments" Kinley replied "Will you grab a cart please"

Randy grabbed a cart and laughed at his wife who was looking medical supplies and pressed a kiss to Kinley's temple and she leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him.

After making her purchases they headed home, Randy carried her bags in and set them down in the dinning room and walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kinley who was trying to find something to drink. Randy couldn't believe that they were pregnant and having a baby.

The Reactions

As Randy and Kinley pulled up to Randy's parents house they were both kinda nervous in telling the whole family that they were having a baby in August.

"Baby its going to be okay" Kinley stated even though she was just as nervous

"I know hon, how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Nauseated but I took the meds and hopefully that will help so I don't get sick at supper" Kinley answered while Randy helped her out of his truck and they walked in the front door a few minutes later

"Welcome you two, how are you guys?" Carol asked as she hugged her daughter then Randy next

"Good mom its good to see you" Kinley stated and hugged her dad next who then shook Randy's hand.

"How long are the two of you in town for?" Randy asked as he watched Kinley head for the bathroom upstairs

"Only a few days, Randy dear you seem distracted you okay?" Carol asked

"Yes I am okay, just worried about headed back out on the road, we got a call from Steph on Tuesday the WWE has hired back Jeff and Matt and as well as Shane Helms and Shannon Moore" Randy stated as sat down on the couch

"How does Kinley feel about all of this?" Bob asked

"I'm fine with it Bob, I know how to stay away from Shannon and all" Kinley answered as she sat down next to Randy on the couch

It wasn't long after Randy and Kinley showed up that John and Krista were walking in the door and soon it was time for supper and once again Kinley was in the bathroom getting sick.

"Randy where is Kinley?" Elaine asked

"In the bathroom she isn't feeling good" Randy stated

As the family sat down for supper of pizza they all were talking about the next tour and how long it was and if they were flying or driving, Randy and Kinley had opted to drive and John and Krista were flying for some of it and driving the other part of it.

Randy looked at Kinley and she nodded her in that it was time and Randy stood up "Can I have everyones attention please?"

"What is it Randy?" Elaine asked

"Go ahead babe" Randy stated and Kinley stood up next to her husband and smiled at him

"Well as you all know I haven't been feeling good these last few weeks but as of today we know why, Randy and I are 8 weeks pregnant and due on August 31" Kinley said while smiling and Randy hugged her

"Your pregnant well congrats our first grandchild" Elaine stated

"I'm so happy for you Kinley and Randy, and how are you feeling?" Carol asked as she got up to hug her daughter

"Worn out and tired and I have had some nausea thats why I have been in the bathroom so much since we got here" Kinley explained

"Well Randy please take care of both of them" John Sr stated

"You know I will sir" Randy stated and hugs came from all the parents

"A toast to Randy and Kinley and our first grandchild we are so happy for you two" Bob stated and raised his glass to his son and daughter in law

"I'm happy for ya man take care of them if you don't your dead got it" John stated with a hint of jealousy

"I'm going to be an aunt, I am so excited for you guys, Kinley let me know when you are in the mood to shop for you and the baby" Krista stated while hugging her sister in law and best friend then smacked her husband

As the night came to an end Randy and Kinley said their goodbyes and headed home to crash out for the night. As they laid in each others arms they were excited about becoming parents.


	22. Chapter 22

Far Away

Chapter 22

Monday came quick and since they had to be in Columbia for a live taping of Monday Night Raw that started in 8 hours. Randy had let Kinley sleep in later as she was up half of the night getting sick. Randy had his truck packed and headed back up to the master bedroom to wake up Kinley.

"Baby its time to get up honey we have to hit the road in a hour" Randy stated as he walked into the bedroom and found the bed empty and he could hear the water running in the shower and it soon shut off and Randy walked into the bathroom

"You should have woken me honey" Kinley stated as she wrapped a towel around her still skinny body

"I know baby, but you didn't sleep much last night hon so I let you sleep" Randy said and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead "I love you"

"I love you too babe, but as of right now I hate you" Kinley told him while slipping her comfy pants on " And once we get to the hotel you are taking me shopping nothing fits"

"Okay hon, do you want your pillows?" Randy asked

"Yes I do honey, do you have everything loaded?" Kinley asked

"Yes I do hon" Randy told her and kissed her again and headed back down to the truck with her pillows in hand.

About 45 minutes later they were on the road headed to Columbia for the show tonight. The drive wasn't bad Kinley decided that she was going to drive so Randy could try to relax some and since they had the GPS system hooked up it wasn't hard at all. Randy never fell asleep but he was texting between Hailey for Kinley and then John on his own phone that he kept getting his converstations crossed and everyone was laughing but Randy.

"Baby its not funny" Randy complained

"I'm sorry baby but it is you told John which was meant for Hailey that we were going to be busy once we got to the hotel and when John asked what you said I am going to have sex with Kinley" she told him

"Ugh your no help" Randy was pouting

"Sorry honey, but I will make it up to you how is that after the show, remember we are going shopping after checking into the hotel" Kinley reminded him

"I haven't forgotten at all baby, are your jeans tight as well?" Randy asked

"Yes they are thats why I am in my comfy pants to travel, I know that I am going to keep getting bigger but not so soon" Kinley stated

"Well baby I think you look beautiful" Randy told her

"Suck up" Kinley said and smiled at her husband and when he leaned over the console to kiss his wife's cheek she turned her head and they kissed on the lips "Good thing we are at a stoplight"

"Yep you want me to take over driving?" Randy asked

"No babe we are about 10 minutes from the hotel I can make it there, but you might be driving tonight hon and for the rest of the tour" Kinley told him and a few minutes later they were pulling into the hotel parking lot.

Randy helped Kinley out of the truck and they headed into the hotel to check in. Once getting their room keys they turned to head up to their room and before they could make it to the elevator in walked in Shannon, Shane, Matt and Jeff.

"So not what I needed right now Randy" Kinley stated

"I know baby, do we need to head on up?" Randy asked

"Lets just get out of the hotel and go shopping then we can take our bags up later how is that?" Kinley asked as Randy pulled his wife into his arms

Kinley was thankful that she and Randy were able to sneak out of the hotel lobby without be noticed by anyone else and they headed to the mall so they could find Kinley some clothes that fit. After shopping for nearly two hours Kinley had everything she needed for now till she started getting bigger.

"Are you ready to head to the hotel honey?" Randy asked as they walked back out to the hummer

"Yes I am hon thanks for all of this, the bella bands will come in handy as I couldn't buttom my jeans this morning" Kinley told him as he helped her into the truck and soon they were arriving back at the hotel.

Randy carried all of the heavy luggage up while Kinley carried the shopping bags up and soon they were in their room, what they didn't know is that they were across from Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. It wasn't long after getting in their room that Kinley told Randy she was getting in the shower to get cleaned up and he surprised her by joining her in the shower.

"You are beautiful Kinley" Randy stated while placing his hand on top of Kinley's that was on her lower stomach "I love you and I love our little one"

"I love you too Randy and I feel far from beautiful but thank you honey" Kinley stated while she rested her head against her husbands broad chest.

"Well honey I can't wait to feel our baby start to kick, do you feel up to going tonight?" Randy asked

"Yes hon, I can find a way to steer clear of Shannon tonight" Kinley stated

As they headed to the arena and once they arrived they went to talk with Steph about announcing Kinley's pregnancy in two weeks when she reached 10 weeks and Steph was find with that she was happy for them.

Kinley told Randy that she would be in his dressing room and headed that way with her laptop and told him that she was going to lay down for a bit and he said that he would check on her in a bit that he wanted to talk to John for a bit.

Catering

"Hey man hows it going?" Randy asked John as he grabbed himself some water

"Good where is K?" John asked

"In my dressing room she is worn out and tired, she decided that she wanted to drive here so I let her and then we went shopping" Randy stated before taking a drink of his water

"Oh, has she been sick anymore?" John asked

"Not that I know of, she said the nausea pills are working" Randy stated

"I can't believe you guys are having a baby, I am so happy for you and so is Krista" John stated

"Thanks we can't wait we are both so excited to have a baby, matter of fact we had to go shopping for clothes already K's jeans didn't fit" Randy stated and both boys laughed

What they didn't know is that Shannon was in catering when they were talking and heard everything as he walked back to the dressing room he was sharing with Matt and Jeff along with Shane he was pretty livid at the fact that not only are they married but that Kinley is having a baby with Randy.

Lockerroom

"Yo Shan whats wrong man?" Jeff asked Shannon

"Kinley is whats wrong" Shannon stated and sat down and then laid back against the couch that was in the room "She and Randy are so happy"

"Did you expect them to be already mad at each other and want a divorce?" Shane asked he knew Kiney pretty well

"No, but unhappy, but they are happy, they are having a baby together" Shannon stated while tears slipped down his face

"Oh" Matt, Jeff and Shane all said together "We will leave you alone man for awhile call if you need anything" and the three walked out of the locker room

Randy's Dressing Room

Kinley had set her bags down the ones that she was carrying and sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out and she remembered that she told her mom that she would call once she got to Columbia

"Hello" Carol answered

"Hi Mom" Kinley said while laying down on the couch

"Hello dear how are you?" Carol asked

"Good mom, my jeans don't fit well and Randy was really sweet and we went shopping, so I got some new clothes today" Kinley said

"That was nice of Randy, I am sending a package to Elaine for you honey, its filled with some bottles, and paci's and a few other things sweetheart, and a few pregnancy books and some for Randy as well" Carol said

"Thanks mom, I better let you go I need to try to rest its been a long day and the night hasn't even started yet" Kinley told her mom

"I love you Kinley Reene, try to take it easy if you need to talk let me know" Carol said

"I love you too mom and thanks" Kinley said

As they hung up the phone Kinley rolled to her side and propped her arm up under her head and fell asleep. Randy was pretty quiet when he came into his room and found his wife sound asleep and gently woke her up and he laid down behind her and they both fell asleep.

Randy slept till he heard someone banging on the dressing room door and once he focused his eyes he smiled down at his wife who was sound asleep and got up to answer the door and once he did he was sorry that he answered it

"Can I help you?" Randy asked

"Kinley is pregnant?" Shannon asked

"Yes she is and I don't want that much stress on my wife thank you so please stay away" Randy told him

"I don't really care you caused her enough stress when she was pregnant to begin with and thats why she miscarried" Shannon stated

"I hate to tell you this Shannon but the meds that she was on caused Kinley to miscarry not me, it wasn't from stress she was really sick with a upper resp infection and you know that" Randy told her not feeling his wifes had on the small of his back

"What is going on?" Kinley asked from beside Randy

"Your pregnant thats whats wrong" Shannon stated and before Randy or Kinley knew what happened he reached out and slapped Kinley hard across the face and thankfully Randy caught her before she fell.

"Take him out, but I need to see the house doctor first" Kinley stated

"Can you walk honey?" Randy asked

"Just help me, I so want him taken out" Kinley stated and they walked down to where the house doctor was but after seeing him and he checked Kinley over he wanted to her be seen by a doctor in the ER and so they headed there.

Stephanie's Office

"What the hell was that Shannon?" Stephanie asked

"What was it? Let me tell you what that was it was a slap in the face, I want a match with Orton tonight" Shannon stated

"So you attack Randy's wife?" Stephanie questioned

"Hell he took her from me, we were dating fuck, that was my baby he caused her to loose it. Randy treats her like crap, I have treated her better" Shannon stated

"Shannon, Kinley is like a sister to me, I know what all happened trust me, when you yelled at her the day of the funeral I was upstairs with Paul, who wanted to make you pay that night but I held him back from it. I want you to listen too me good." Stephanie told him "You ready to sit down and listen Shannon?"

"Yes I am Stephanie" Shannon said

"Then sit down and quit pacing its pissing me off. I want you to listen good, you lay another hand on Kinley, Randy or cause them any grief I will have you fired. I know how much Randy cares for Kinley, he treats her like a queen and three they are both in love with each other and love each other" Stephanie told Shannon who was bouncing his knee up and down Stephanie then reached down to answer her cell phone that started to ring "How is she Randy? I have you on speaker as well"

"She is resting but okay, I need to go just wanted to let you know we will be there before the show, I want at match with Moore" Randy stated

"Okay call me when your on the way back please" Stephanie stated

"Okay thanks again Steph" Randy stated and hung up

"You go after either you are done with the WWE got it Shannon?" Stephanie asked

"Yes I do" Shannon stated

"Then leave my office" Stephanie stated and Shannon didn't waste a minute and left.

Stephanie just shook her head when he left and picked her phone back up and called Randy who picked up right away

"Hey Steph" Randy answered

"I'm sorry about what happened, he has been warned, what type of match do you want?" Stephanie asked

"No DQ, Kinley is shaking her head at me right now. Everything goes" Randy stated

"Thats fine Randy call me when you are the way here please" Stephanie stated

"We can do that, also K is wanting to announce the pregnancy tonight" Randy said

"We can do that see ya soon" Stephanie stated

Hospital

"I'm worried about you baby" Randy stated as he sat down next to her on the bed

"I know you are, I am worried as well, the baby is fine honey, just too much stress, and then Shannon slapping me he will get what is coming to him" Kinley stated

"I know baby, how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good for now, just tired. I love you Randy" Kinley told her husband

"I love you too sweetie" Randy told her and brushed a kiss across her forehead

It wasn't long after they were talking when the doctor who treated Kinley came back in "Mrs Orton, sorry it has taken me so long to come back in, but you need to try to destress for a few days. Yes you can travel, and still work. The baby is in a tight ball from the sono, but since you have relaxed some I would like to repeat your sono is that okay?" she asked

"Thats fine" Kinley answered

After getting started on the sono the baby was nice and content and after listening to the baby's heartbeat again the doctor took measurements "Kinley everything looks great. I am going to go ahead and release you but please take it easy"

After being released from the ER they headed back to the arena Randy called Steph and told her they were on their way back. After parking Randy helped Kinley out and they walked in hand and hand and to his dressing room so Randy could get ready for his match and also the announcement of the pending arrival of their baby.

"Ran hon someone is knocking on your dressing door roo...never mind they are in here now, hi Steph" Kinley stated and hugged her friend back

"Hey sweetie, I want you in the office during their match please" Steph stated

"No, I'm going ringside" Kinley answered

"No your not my dear wife of mine, I don't want you hurt anymore, please honey for you and our baby" Randy told his wife and sat down next to her on the couch

"Meanie" Kinley replied

"This is a big if, IF I let you go ringside you are to sit with Jerry and Cole honey, Steph have you talked to everyone?" Randy asked "Mark is staying with you at all times"

"Yes, you knew the minute Shannon laid his hands on her and John found out he was in on the match, Mark Jindrak isn't cleared yet, Ted and Cody are all in agreement, looks like we have a Legacy team for the night again" Steph stated

"What about Shannon, he can get help as well right?" Kinley asked

"He can, but know this now, Matt, Jeff and Shane are on your side hon, they love you to death" Steph stated "Now about announcing your pregnancy we need to get you to hair and make-up sweetie, I have told Jerry there is a special announcement but they don't know from who, the two of you will walk out Kinley on your arm Randy and since everyone knows your married kiss her in the ring then drop down and kiss her stomach after the two of you make the announcment"

"We can do that, K I will walk you to Hair and make up hon" Randy stated

After getting hair and make up done they headed back to Randy's dressing room and John was standing at the door waiting on them and pulled his sister into a hug and held her while Randy grabbed his wrist tape and Kinley took over and taped his wrist for him.

**Raw Live**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, what a night we have for you live from Columbia Missouri" Michael Cole stated

"Thats right Michael, I just got word a bit ago that we have a special announcement but I don't know who its from" Jerry stated

Voices started to play as Randy and Kinley walked out hand in hand and both smiling...

"Looks like the Orton's have something to say, I wonder what it is" Jerry stated

"Who knows this could go any which direction" Michael stated as they watched Randy get into the ring then hold the ropes for Kinley.

"What a wonderful night, I hear we have a lot of action for tonight, and so you all know I have been cleared back for action after being out for a few months" Randy stated

"Thats wonderful news on its own honey, but I have more important news Randy" Kinley said

"Oh really baby what is that? Please do share, is it about the main event?" Randy asked

"No, but that is major news but not what I was thinking" Kinley stated and Randy pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Um baby, before things get too heated you want to fill the WWE Universe in on our news?" Randy said

"Sure baby, since you all were the first to know of us dating, then the break up, then when we got back together and our wedding, we would like you all to know that we are 8 weeks pregnant" Kinley stated and Randy dropped his mic to pull Kinley into a heated kiss then once their kiss broke he bent down to kiss her stomach

"I love you Kinley Orton" Randy whispered in her ear and kissed her again

The news left everyone in shock...One of the most powerful couples on Raw were now having a baby...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Sorry its taken me so long to update, but had some writers block on this chapter but I got unstuck…enjoy!**

Far Away

Chapter 23

Three Months Later

Kinley was rolling over in bed and smiled when she felt some soft lips against her forehead. Randy then claimed Kinley's lips in a gentle good morning kiss and once that broke he pulled Kinley into his arms.

"Good morning baby" Randy said

"Good morning to you as well. I don't fit up against you anymore baby" Kinley told him

"Thats what happens when you are pregnant with our baby" Randy stated with a laugh

"Meanie, we have to get up here soon hon I have a sono here in a hour and then seeing Dr Morgan" Kinley said

"I don't want to move honey I am warm with you in my arms" Randy complained

"I don't want to get up either honey. Do you want to find out what we are having?" Kinley asked while getting out of bed "Join me in the shower"

"Yes you know I hate surprises honey" Randy told her while turning on the shower "I bet we are having a boy hon"

"I will take that bet as I know its a girl" Kinley smirked at her husband

"Want to make a wager on it then? Say $200 and a month of massages if I win" Randy stated

"Okay, if I win $200 and four months of massages" Kinley stated "I bet its a girl"

"Your on baby, I bet its a boy" Randy stated and they shook hands on it.

After getting cleaned up and finally heading towards the doctor's office for not only the sono but a doctor's appointment then off for their flight at 3pm as its the week of axcess since the next weekend is WreslteMania

After checking in and barely sitting down Kinley's name was called and they followed the sono tech down to the room.

"Hi Kinley I am Traci I am doing your sono are you ready to get started?" she asked

"Yes we are, we are both excited" Kinley stated with a smile

"Do the two of you want to know what your having?" Traci asked while motioning Kinley to sit up on the table, "Will raise your shirt and lower your jeans and place this in the top of your jeans. I will take measurements first and show you everything then we can see what you are having"

"Sweet, I know its a boy get ready to pay up K" Randy stated before kissing his wife's forehead

Traci had this confused look on her face and shook her head

"We have a bet going on as to what we are having, if I win as I have bet on a girl I get $200 and four months of massages. And if Randy wins as he bet on a boy he gets $200 and a month of massages" Kinley explained

"Nice" Traci stated as she got started after showing Randy and Kinley the baby and the spine which was healthy as was the heart and listening to the heartbeat of the baby it was time to see what they were having "Ready to see what you are having?"

"Yes we are" Kinley said and Randy grabbed her hand and kissed her temple

"Well congrats on your healthy baby girl your having a daughter" Traci stated and Kinley smiled

"A girl? We are getting our little girl" Kinley stated

"Yes congrats. Let me get you cleaned up and go get Dr Morgan that way you don't have to change rooms. And I will print the pic of the baby that shows the sex for you as well"

"Thanks" Randy stated and kissed Kinley "We are getting our little girl and yes I know I owe you now"

"I wasn't even thinking that hon, we get our little girl" Kinley said as Dr Morgan walked into the room

"Hi Kinley and Randy congrats on the little girl. Lets start by listening to the heartbeat and measuring and then if you don't have questions you are fee to go and I will see you in a month" Dr Morgan said as she help Kinley lay back down and measured her then listened to the baby who was nice an content

"I have a few questions, is it okay for me to still travel with Randy?" Kinley asked

"You should be fine to travel your blood pressure is normal, your not cramping and you haven't been sick so yes your fine to travel and before you ask most couples ask if it okay to have sex and make love, its safe as long as your not too rough" Dr Morgan answered

"That was my next question" Kinley said

"Randy I hear your in a big match this weekend good luck and I will be watching from home" Dr Morgan stated and gave both Randy and Kinley a hug and said see ya in a month

As Randy helped Kinley into his truck they headed for home to grab their luggage and getting all their stuff and grabbing both laptops and waited as Nathan was taking them to the airport.

"Kinley hon, when do you want to tell everyone what we are having?" Randy asked as he walked up behind her to pull her to his chest

"We might as well wait till we get to the hotel and since we are having dinner with our parents and we can tell Nathan now then tell him if he tells we will RKO him and take him out how is that?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine with me honey, what if someone else ask?" Randy questioned

"Well we can make them bet against each other, I know Mark and Matt want to know, Hailey will bet against Matt and we are all on the same flight Matt flew in last night and I think that Mark did as well" Kinley stated "Oh Nath is here honey"

As Randy and Nathan loaded then in to his car and they finally made it to the airport and Nathan said that he would see them later and that he would also keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone. After checking in for their flight Kinley was right Matt and Hailey along with Mark Jindrak were on the same flight as they were and all three wanted to know what Randy and Kinley were having and Hailey and Mark both bet against Matt both Mark and Hailey thought they were having a girl while Matt and Jeff who showed up were both betting for a boy.

"Okay tell us" Mark whined

"I need to know whether or not I owe Hailey and Mark money" Jeff stated

"Can I get in on the bet?" Shane Helms asked

"Yes what do you think?" Kinley asked as Randy put his hand on Kinley's nicely showing stomach

"A girl" Shane stated "But Matt if I win this bet I want your new vette for three weeks"

"Deal" Matt said and they shook on it

"So" They all asked Kinley and Randy

"Should we tell them honey?" Randy asked

"Yes" everyone but Kinley said who was trying not to laugh

"Okay okay we are having a girl" Kinley answered

"I told ya babe" Hailey stated

"I know baby, but you know I only owe you massages" Matt stated

"Yep" she answered

"I owe K at least four months of massages" Randy stated, "But now that you all know don't say anything as we have yet to tell our families"

"Tell our families what?" John asked as he sat down by Kinley and Krista sat down by Randy

"That we are having a baby girl" Kinley stated "Mom and Dad and Bob and Elaine don't know yet so quiet no twitter or facebook"

"Okay and congrats I am so happy for you guys" Krista stated as she gave Randy a hug then hugged Kinley

"How come you didn't make them bet anything?" Mark asked

"Because they both would have won they have been saying that we were having a girl for a month now" Randy stated

As the afternoon passed their flight was on time and they finally took off for Alanta and by the time they arrived they were both wantin to crash out but had dinner plans with the parents.

Later that night after telling everyone that they were having a girl both sets of grandparents couldn't wait and John Sr and Carol promised to be in St Louis when the baby was born.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewd! Sorry its taken me so time to get this up but I have been pretty busy with little ones and a sick one at that. I promise that the birth of Randy and Kinley's little girl will be soon...Keep reading**

Far Away

Chapter 24

Over the next few days Randy and Kinley were both pretty busy with Axcess and then Hall of Fame. Krista, Hailey and a few of the other Diva's took Kinley out to the spa trying to get her to relax but nothing was working as she was worried that Shannon would try something. Hailey had even called Matt and talked to him about the whole thing and he told Hailey to try to get Kinley to relax and get her mind off of what could happen.

Randy was at the arena when he and John were in catering talking when Matt walked up with Jeff and Shane to at least let Randy know what was going on with Kinley and he was pretty upset and took off to find Stephanie and find out if they could keep or try to keep Kinley safe during the show and the Hall of Fame. While he was on the way to find Stephanie he ran into Shannon who stopped him

"Randy can we talk please?" Shannon asked

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't take your head off now?" Randy asked

"I actually do care about Kinley and do want to end this feud" Shannon stated

"How can I believe you and even trust you?" Randy asked

"I know that I have been an ass and I am sorry, will you guys please forgive me. I know that I am wrong in what I have said and also my actions" Shannon stated while trying not to show that he was pretty upset

"I can forgive you but I don't know about Kinley. I know she is stressed and we don't need that this far into the pregnancy. I want to get through the next few nights and then we can go on and not go up against each other anymore. Can you please leave or at least stay clear this weekend of Kinley and let me talk to her?" Randy asked

"Sure man and sorry again" Shannon stated and walked off

Randy sat down on a crate and decided that he should at least text Kinley and tell her of the converstation with Shannon

**Hey sweetie how are you feeling? RKO**

_**Tired and I know I shouldn't be stressed but I am honey i want to be in your arms KRO**_

**I know hon, here soon you will be at the hotel and I will be there with you I talked to Shannon about something RKO**

_**How did that go? KRO**_

**Good he promised to stay clear for this weekend and he also said that he was sorry hon and he doesn't want to cause any more problems RKO**

_**Really thats great. I guess I should at least text him and tell him I forgive him right KRO**_

**That would be a wise thing to do. Other than that hows it going RKO**

_**I will do that later hon. I love you and I miss you KRO**_

**I miss you too honey see ya soon How about room service and we spend it just us RKO**

_**Perfect the baby is kicking KRO**_

**Thanks honey see ya in an hour RKO**

As Randy and Kinley stopped texting Kinley ended up texting Shannon telling him that he was forgiven and he finally said thanks talk to you later. As the rest of the girls were ready to head back to the hotel Krista and Kinley headed toward Kinley's rental and they headed to the hotel

"What are you smiling about?" Krista asked

"Not much but Randy and I are spending the evening in our hotel room with a quiet night" Kinley stated

"Good idea. I have talked to John we are doing the same thing. I hope that we can actually get it though. I forgot to tell you this. Some fan got John's number and has been texting him non stop we are changing his number tomorow" Krista stated

"Oh my thats funny as anything. Did John send any back?" Kinley asked

"Nope" Krista stated as they walked inside the hotel "Hey sweetie there's John I will text you with his new number"

"Okay" Kinley stated as they hugged and she watched her sister in law meet up with John while she felt arms go around her " Hey hon"

"Hey sexy lets go up and order room service and chill honey" Randy stated as they walked towards the elevator to head back to their room for the night.

Saturday Hall of Fame

Kinley and Krista along with Hailey were all in Randy and Kinley's room getting ready to head out to the Hall of Fame that was to start in about three hours the girls were excited.

"Hailey I love that dress it looks great on you and I bet Matt will love it as well" Kinley stated

"Thanks he was with me when I bought it! We had fun shopping for it as well" Hailey stated "You look wonderful Krsita where did you find that dress?"

"I had it made I normally do as I can never find one that I love or that fits me right so I have them made" Krista said while slipping the necklace around Kinley's neck "There you go sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Good your niece is moving and I can't find anything that I love either so we had this one made" Kinley said "Thanks Krista"

As the girls were getting ready and the guys were in John's room chilling before getting cleaned up.

"Hows Kinley feeling?" John asked

"Good she is good we had a relaxing night last night and we both finally got some much needed sleep" Randy said

"Thats always a good thing. Hailey and I went out last night with Jeff and Beth" Matt said "I'm going to head out and get cleaned up and find my girlfriend who might be back in the room by now"

"Okay man see ya later" Randy said and stood up " I better go find my wife and get in the shower myself"

"I need to get in there myself see ya in a bit are we still sharing a limo?" John asked

"Yes we are just the four of us" Randy stated

"See ya in a bit man" John stated and watched his brother in law walk out the door as his wife walked in he thought she looked beautiful "Hey sweetie"

"Hey yourself" Krista stated then kissed her husband on the chest after he stripped his shirt off

"I would ask you to join but I know the answer to the question and all but tonight your mine" John stated as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Yes you do now go get in the shower we leave in 50 minutes" Krista stated

Randy and Kinley's room

"Hey beautiful you looke great" Randy said as he walked into the living room of the suite after getting out of the shower

"Thanks hon, go get dressed we are meeting John and Krista in the lobby in 20 minutes honey" Kinley told him as she slipped her shoes on

"Demanding aren't we?" Randy asked

"Yes I am now go" Kinley stated as she watched her hubby get dressed

It wasn't 15 minutes later that Kinley and Randy were meeting up with John and Krista. Matt and Hailey were behind them and with Jeff and Beth.

As the night went on everyone shed tears at the people who were inducted into the Hall of Fame and afterwards they all hit the party for a while. Randy could tell that Kinley was wearing down and suggested that they head back to the hotel and get some rest. John and Krista headed back with them and the four of them changed and decided to watch a movie and order room service.

**WrestleMania**

The day had finally arrived WrestleMania the show of all shows. Kinley was up early as she had a pretty restless night and grabbed her laptop and walked out to the living room of the suite to let Randy sleep in and got online and checked out her email and looked up some baby names they had decided to keep the RKO going in the family but had yet to decide on a name for their daughter.

It wasn't long till Randy was up and walking into where Kinley was and smiled at his wife who looked deep in thought

"Care to share your thoughts?" Randy asked her while sitting down next to her

"I am looking up baby names honey and I found a few Reagan, Rylie, and Ryse and thats it" Kinley told him while laying her head on his shoulder

"I love Reagan honey now what for a middle name?" Randy asked before brushing a kiss across her forehead

"How about Reagan Kinley or Reagan Kendall" Kinley said

"I love Reagan Kinley Orton" Randy said and stood up " Join me in the shower hon?"

"Sure baby I love you Randal" Kinley stated

"I love you too Kinley Renee" Randy stated

After taking a joint shower they were soon headed to the arena and get ready for the matches that night. Kinley along with Krista were going to be in the skyboxes with their families and even inivted Hailey and Beth to join them for the matches. As the night went on John won his match, Both Matt and Jeff won and then it was finally time for Randy and Shannon's match. As the match went on it was pretty even till Randy got the upper hand and after and RKO Randy pinned Shannon for the win.

Kinley headed down to meet Randy in his locker room to meet him and congratulate him on his win "Randy hon do you feel like going to the after party tonight?"

"Not really hon I am worn out and I know you didn't get much sleep last night so how about we head back to the hotel and crash out for the night and maybe order a pizza and watch movies for the night how does that sound?" Randy asked

"Thats fine by me I was going to suggest it anyways" Kinley stated

That night as they watched movies Kinley crashed out against Randy's chest while watching the first movie and he wasn't far behind her both fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Far Away

Chapter 25

As the months passed Kinley was glowing in her pregnancy and they were mere weeks away from giving birth to their daughter. Randy had been taken out of action about a few weeks ago with a shoulder injury again, healing from having surgery done and was was happy to be home for when Kinley gave birth to their daughter.

"Randy I want her here already" Kinley whined as they were headed towards the doctor

"I know hon I know but soon enough and she will be here" Randy told his wife

"Easy for you to say your not pregnant" Kinley stated

Randy decided not to say anything as here the last few weeks Kinley had just taken his head off as she wasn't in the best of moods as she had been placed on bed rest due to her size and wasn't in the best of moods.

While waiting for Kinley's doctor to come in Randy was texting back and forth with John and said that he wanted to do something special for Kinley and John said why not cook for her and Randy told that was a great idea but he couldn't cook due to his arm that was still bothering him.

"Hi Kinley sorry about the wait how are you feeling?" Dr Morgan asked as she flipped through Kinley's chart

"I want her born already" Kinley stated "I hate my husband right now"

"I love you too sweetie" Randy said

"I take it the mood swings have really set it" Dr Morgan said

"Yes and I just want her here already I have been contracting the last few days as well" Kinley said

"Okay lets listen to her and then I will check and make sure your not dilated any" Dr Morgan said

As the exam took place while Dr Morgan was checking Kinley to make sure she wasn't dilated her water broke "How would you like to meet your daughter?"

"What?" Randy and Kinley both stated

"Your water broke hon, I'm sending you to L&D and I bet in about four hours your daughter will be here" Dr Morgan said "Do you still want your epidural?"

"Yes"

As Kinley was hooked up to the monitors Randy made the phone calls to tell everyone that they would soon be meeting their daughter. What Kinley didn't know is that her parents were flying in and would be there in a few hours.

"Randy I'm sorry for taking your head off" Kinley stated

"Thats okay baby, I know you haven't been in the best of moods and it doesn't help that I am now back in a sling for the next two weeks honey" Randy said while sitting down beside his wife on the hospital bed.

"How are you dealing with all of it honey?" Kinley asked

"I know that here soon the mood swings will stop as our daughter is making her apperance tonight and that mine will stop once I get this slig off" Randy told her "How are the contractions?"

"Don't feel them so thats good. I promise not to squeeze the life out of your good hand Randy" Kinley stated and Randy kissed her quickly

"Thats okay babe, I know that we will have more kids and you will squeeze the life out of them sooner or later"

"More kids?" Kinley asked

"I hope so honey" Randy told her he could see that she was about to say something when Dr Morgan came back in to check her progress

"Well Kinley you are ready to deliver lets meet your baby girl" she stated

"Yea!" Kinley said and Randy just laughed

"One the next contraction I want you to push with everything you have inside of you to meet her" a nurse said that was on one side of the bed

It was about 15 minutes later when they heard the first cries of their newborn daughter when she was born. Dr Morgan placed the baby on Kinley's chest and both Randy and Kinley were in tears. Reagan Kinley Orton was born July 31, 2011. Reagan weighed in at 6lbs 5oz and 20 inches long and perfectly healthy.

As the day passed Kinley and Randy were in awe of their daughter as was everyone else. They had visits from everyone including their parents.


	26. Chapter 26

Far Away

Chapter 26

Over the next few days Kinley and Reagan were released from the hospital, Kinley was happy to be at home in her own house and glad that Reagan was able to come home as well. As they arrived home Randy helped Kinley out and grabbed all their bags while Kinley lifted Reagan out of her car seat and headed into the house and since Reagan was sleeping they headed upstairs to the nursery and Kinley placed her daughter in her crib and just watched her sleep.

Randy had his truck unloaded and went in search of Kinley and he didn't have to go far to find her as he walked into his daughter's room and found not only Kinley sleeping in the glider but Reagan was sound asleep in her crib.

"Hon why don't you go lay down" Randy stated quietly as he knelt down by the glider

"Hmm carry me please" Kinley stated

"Sure sweetie" Randy said and picked his wife up and carried her into their bedroom and even joined her in bed and they let sleep consume them

Sleep didn't last long as someone was ringing the doorbell which in turn woke up the baby as Kinley was getting the door which happened to be Stephanie and Paul. Randy was changing Reagan and getting her settled back down then walked downstairs to see who was here.

"Randy why don't you fix her bottle and I will take her" Kinley stated

"Okay hon here you go" Randy said while handing her Reagan

"She is beautiful Kinley congrats honey" Stephanie stated

"Thanks after she eats you can hold her if you want" Kinley stated and Steph was fine with that.

"We have a question for you. Since your mom and dad are in town are they staying here tonight so you guys can sleep?" Stephanie asked

"I don't know Randy hon do you know anything?" Kinley asked while she fed Reagan her bottle

"I didn't hear anything honey so I don't know. I know that John and Krista are headed out in the morning" Randy stated

"Well if no ones offers we want to let you guys get sleep and get up wtih Reagan tonight guys" Paul said

"Thanks guys that would be nice but I know you guys are on a tight schedule and would like sleep youselves" Kinley stated

"Nope we are here for the two of you, if your mom and dad end up staying let us know but we want to help for the first few nights" Stephanie stated

It wasn't long after Paul and Steph left to find something to eat that their parents showed up and Carol said that she was staying for the next few nights to help Kinley and Randy out so they could sleep.

Kinley sent a quick text to Stephanie and told her not to worry about staying that her mom was and Steph called to tell her if she needed anything to let her know.

"Mom thanks for staying tonight" Kinley said as they walked upstairs to put Reagan down for the night

"No problem sweetie go to sleep its been a long couple of days, you too Randy and no fighting us tonight or the next few" Carol told both the kids

"Thanks Carol" Randy stated and held Kinley to him "Come on hon lets try to get some sleep"

"Mom I showed you were every thing is if you need anything let me know okay" Kinley stated and gave her mom a hug as did Randy

"We have everything under control" Carol stated

That night everything went smooth as Reagan woke up twice to eat and Carol was more than happy to get up with her granddaughter and take care of her. The next morning they were up fixing breakfast as Randy and Kinley knew the whole family minus John and Krista were coming over to eat.

Randy had been up awhile and hadn't been able to go back to sleep and was up taking care of Reagan while he let Carol get cleaned up and was in the nursery rocking Reagan as she had her bottle.

"You are perfect my little angel just like your mommy" Randy stated and placed a kiss on her forehead " I can't believe you are here already"

"Neither can I hon she is perfect isn't she" Kinley said from the door way and walked into the room and kised Randy on his forehead and then placed on Reagans as well.

"Mom said breakfast is ready and your mom and dad are here to see Reagan and eat" Kinley told Randy and he pulled her to him as he held both Kinley and Reagan to him, he knew that his life was perfect.

The next few weeks passed quickly as Kinley was cleared to travel then two weeks later cleared to resume things with Randy and Reagan was cleared to travel with her mom and dad. Randy was making his come back tonight as it was Raw in St Louis

"I haven't been this nervous since she was born honey" Randy stated

"Why is that Ran?" Kinley asked as she was getting dressed

"Well hon if you think about it Reagan has only been around family we haven't been out much and I just worry about the two of you all the time" Randy said and pulled Kinley to him

"Ah, we are traveling with you as much as we can honey. I can't wait to see you back in action and all honey do you know who you are up against?" Kinley asked

"Yep its John, and Steph sent me a text a bit ago asking if we would be okay introducing Reagan tonight before my match" Randy stated

"Thats fine honey" Kinley answered "I need to go and get her ready"

As Kinley packed the diaper bag she just watched Reagan kick her little legs while she watched Kinley pack and getting her ready to leave for the show. "Hey angel how about we get you changed into some different clothes and leave to watch daddy work"

Kinley was met with a few coo's as Reagan talked to her and sat down to feed her as once they go to the arena they would be pretty busy. "Hon you ready?" Randy asked

"Yes honey. I will carry Reagan in tonight so we don't have to worry about the stoller" Kinley stated

"Why don't we take the stroller and hook the car seat to it that way if you want to put her down she will be comfy" Randy suggested.

"We can do that honey. After that sleep. Did Vince ever talk to you about a bus?" Kinley asked as Randy showed his badge to the security guard

As Randy parked the truck he could see that Krista and John were already there along with a lot of other superstars, thankfully no one was around to see the Orton's come in. Randy was carrying all the bags as Kinley was pushing the stoller while carrying Reagan.

As Randy and Kinley were walking into the arena with Reagan, a few of the divas came over were gushing over the baby. The happiness and smiles only lasted a few minutes as Maryse walked over to the group with a smug look on her face. Kinley knew that she had to be up to no good and held, Reagan even closer to her.

"What do we have here?" Maryse asked

"Well I have my wife and daughter with me why?" Randy asked

"Why does she need to be here. Shouldn't she be at home taking care of that thing?" Maryse answered.

"Watch it, Maryse." Randy warned.

"I can say whatever I want. She can't do anything to me." Maryse responded.

"How dare you call my daughter a thing! Stay away from my family! You've done enough damage haven't you?" Kinley snapped.

"Whatever. Randy are you even sure that kid is yours?" Maryse asked.

"Of course she is mine. I would never doubt that Reagan is my daughter. Now leave us alone." Randy stated through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. You know she is a slut just like the rest of them." Maryse stated.

Kinley had put Reagan in the stroller and approached Maryse who still had a smug look on her face. Kinley wasted no time and slapped Maryse across the face. The other divas laughed at Maryse as she ran off holding the side of her face.

As Randy helped Kinley into his locker room he was trying not to laugh at the fact that his wife just slapped the shit out Maryse he knew soon that either Vince or Stephanie would be knocking at the door wanting to talk to the two of them.

"Hon, I need to fix her bottle would you mind watching her so I can go get water from catering? I forgot the water in the truck" Kinley stated

"Thats fine no more slapping Maryse please although she did deserve it" Randy said and kissed Kinley's forehead

"I'll try if she pushes me again no promises" Kinley stated with a smile

"Nice slap K that was a beauty" John stated as he hugged his sister

"Well she neded it" Kinley said

"I couldn't agree more. Its about time someone slapped her" Stephanie stated "Its good to see the two of you back where is the baby?"

"Thanks walk with me Steph love you John. Randy is taking care of Reagan" Kinley stated

"Oh, how is she doing?" Stephanie asked

"Good sleeping is getting better! Reagan melts my heart each time she smiles" Kinley stated

"Oh so you know daddy has agreed to let the two of you have a bus when you travel that way you don't have to fly with a baby" Stephanie stated "Hey Randy"

"Hey Steph, hows it going?" Randy asked

"Good Maryse is still whinning and I have to say I'm glad that Kinley let her have it" Steph stated

As the night went on Randy and Kinley introduced Reagan to the WWE Family and everyone was in awe of her. Randy had a meeting with Vince and while he was gone both John and Krista had taken Reagan to their dressing room to spend time with her as Kinley was trying to get some work done.

Kinley was thankful to the break from everyone as she had been given some paper work and looking it over and started to feel light headed and sent Randy a quick text and laid down.

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked

"Just stressed...I don't know if me and Reagan on the road right now is a good thing Randy" Kinley stated

"Its going to be fine honey we can get through that. After my match we will head home and relax okay. I take it John and Krista still have Reagan?" Randy asked while pulling Kinley into his arms

"Yes they do" Kinley told him

"Good I want you to rest no working right now" Randy told her and stood up to shut the light off and laid down next to his wife on the couch and they both fell asleep till Randy's phone started to ring and it was John who said it was time for their match.

That night after finally heading home Kinley crashed pretty quickly Randy made sure that the alarm was set and checked on Reagan and smiled that she was sleeping soundly. Randy knew he would have to find a way to make sure that Kinley didn't over do it again.


	27. Chapter 27

Far Away

Chapter 27

Over the next few months Kinley and Reagan who is now 6 months old joined Randy on the road for every tour till Kinley came down with an upper resp. infection that kept her down for about two weeks. Vince allowed Randy to take that time off as well and take care of Kinley. Randy's parents had taken Reagan so she didn't get sick.

"I hate being sick Randy" Kinley complained

"I know honey I know, but you need to rest did you take the meds the doctor sent out?" Randy asked as he laid down next to his wife

"Yes but nothing the cough suryp is starting to work, I miss Rea honey" Kinley stated

"I know you do I miss her as well." Randy stated and pulled Kinley to his chest

As Randy did that Kinley was sent into a coughing fit that finally let up and she finally fell asleep against Randy and slept through the night.

6 Weeks Later

"Randal Keith get your ass up here now" Kinley yelled down at Randy

"What Kinley?" Randy asked as he was coming up the stairs with Reagan in his arms

"I want you to go into that bathroom and see the solid mess you made" Kinley told him " Let me take Reagan

"Baby what mess, I cleaned up after my shower" Randy stated

"Just go into the bathroom you will see it damn it Orton you know I hate picking up after you" Kinley stated

Kinley hadn't been in the best of moods the few weeks and had been feeling much better after her upper resp infection. Kinley took Reagan into her room to change her shirt and knew as soon as Randy saw what was on the counter he would come and find her. "Come here sweetie lets get this shirt on you" Kinley told her daughter and was met with a few No's as Reagan was starting to talk some

"Kinley Renee Orton in here now" Randy yelled from their bedroom

"Here sweetie sit and play in your room for a few minutes. I love you sweetie" Kinley placed Reagan on the floor and stepped over the baby gate and walked into her bedroom "What Orton"

"There is no mess baby no mess at all" Randy stated "Unless your talking about this mess" while holding up the pregnancy test and smirked at Kinley

"Thats the mess I am talking about" Kinley stated while Randy pulled her into his arms

"How far along are we?" Randy asked as he placed Kinley on the bed and laid down on top of her and kissed her forehead

"8 weeks" Kinley told him "Dr Morgan comfirmed it yesterday and I didn't know how to tell you and I bought a home test and thought that would be a good way to tell you. We are due Dec. 5 honey"

"This is a nice mess to pick up after though baby. I love you Kinley and Reagan" Randy stated

"We love you too daddy. We had better call my mom and dad to tell them I know they are in the process of moving here but I can't wait" Kinley stated "Now get off of me Orton and call you mom and see if they are busy for a supper tonight"

"Okay hon. I will head down and call mom how about 6 for supper" Randy stated

"Sounds good. I am going to check on Reagan...What the hell was that" Kinley stated when they heard a huge bang coming from Reagan's room and no crying both Randy and Kinley ran to her room to find Reagan laughing at the fact that she knocked table by the glider over and thats what made the noise

"Did you knock this table over babygirl?" Randy asked his daughter who just giggled at her daddy and smiled at him "Looks like we have our hands full K"

"Your right. Reagan dear its time for your nap sweetie. Daddy would you be kind enough to set the table back up and I will make her bottle" Kinley stated before placing a kiss to Reagan's cheek and walked out of the room and Reagan started to fuss and Randy after putting the table back up sat down with Reagan after changing her and started to rock and the two of them fell asleep before Kinley was back with the bottle. Kinley placed her daughter in her crib and smiled down as she covered Reagan with her favorite blanket and woke up Randy so he wouldn't stay in there with the baby and they walked out and down to the master to call family and tell them of the pregnancy.

Birth of Wonderful Surprise

Kinley was weeks from her due date and she and Randy couldn't wait to find out what they were having. Elaine and Carol had thrown Kinley a huge baby shower with family and friends and they had the nursery ready for the birth of this little one. Randy had decided it was time to take some time from the ring and stay at home and train some kids who were coming up in the company that he and John had started that Bob was in charge of since they were both on the road so much.

"Randy you ready to head out?" Kinley asked as she walked down the stairs with her 14 month old daughter in her arms

"Yes hon you shouldn't be carrying her honey here let me take her from you and we can head out as mom and Carol are here waiting for a little girl to come down" Randy stated as he took Reagan from Kinley and set her down and she ran off to find her grandma's that she was so attached to.

"Okay mom's we are off, Reagan just woke up from her nap and had lunch at noon so she can have a snack when she wants it. Cheese and Crackers and milk which is in her sippy cup and the diapers are under the coffee table thanks so much for watching her while we are at my doctor's appointment" Kinley stated

"No problem Kinley go and then go shopping if you feel up to it" Carol stated

"Thanks mom" Kinley said and they were out the door

As Kinley signed in for her appointment they didn't have to wait long till she was called back and after having her vitals taken they were shown back to a room and Kinely was handed a sheet to cover with and once changing out of her jeans she sat down on the exam table and Randy stood in front of her rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Sorry for the long wait" Dr Morgan stated while walking into the room and sat down

"Thats okay" Kinley stated

"How are you feeling?" Dr Morgan asked

"Worn out this little one is kicking me all the time and I am ready to have my body back"Kiney stated

"I can understand that one, I want to make sure your not dilated and all, then talk about inducing by the end of the week if thats okay you are 36 weeks today," Dr Morgan stated

As Dr Morgan checked Kinley over her water broke and Dr Morgan sent Randy and Kinley straight over to deliver this little one. Kinley wanted to get her epidural as soon as possible as she was now dilated to a 5 and contracting like mad and finally after that was in place she was able to rest and let her body do the work it needed to in order for them to meet this baby.

Three Hours Later

"Randy I am feeling more pressure can you find my nurse please?" Kinley asked

"Sure baby" Randy stated and walked out and told Kinley's nurse what was going on as well as Dr Morgan who hadn't left yet.

"Kinley Randy said your having more pressure let me see how things are going" Dr Morgan stated as she checked Kinley "It's time for a baby to be born"

After 20 minutes of pushing Randy and Kinley were holding their son Randal Kendall Orton who they were going to call Kendall in their arms and he had a set of lungs on him. Weighing in at 6lbs and 10oz and 20 inches long he was perfect. Dr Morgan was starting to clean up Kinley when she noticed that another baby was crowning.

"Kinley did we ever talk about twins?" Dr Morgan asked

"No why?" Kinley asked

"Your crowning and another baby is on its way here I need to push with everything you have in you and more Kinley" Dr Morgan stated

It was only five minutes later when Kinley delivered a little girl who came into this world screaming her head off. After the baby was cleaned up and weighed she tipped the scales at 6lbs even and 19 inches long.

"I'm sorry we didn't catch this till now Kinley but both babies are perfect. Congrats you two. I will be in to check on you tomorrow if you need anything let the nurses know" Dr Morgan stated

"Thats okay I knew I was carrying bigger than when I did with Reagan but this is a surprise and a nice one" Kinley stated

"Well I will check on the three of you tomorrow get some rest Kinley you too Randy" Dr Morgan stated and was out the door

"Well honey what are we going to name our little angel?" Randy asked as he sat down onthe bed with Kendall in his arms

"How about Relynne Kinley Orton honey that way we keep the RKO's going on the family" Kinley stated

"I love the name and you and our two new little angels" Randy stated "We need to call our families to come up and just surprise them"

"Good idea" Kinley stated

"I need to find me something to drink and make the call and have them bring up Reagan and all anyone else you want me to call?" Randy asked

"Nope thats good" Kinley stated

Randy leaned down to kiss Kinley on her lips and then kissed each of the babies on the forehead and headed out to the hall to make his phone calls

"Hello Ortons'" Carol answered

"Hey Carol its Randy Kinley is in the hospital" Randy said "Can you two please pack a diaper bag for Reagan and bring her up please"

"Sure honey is the baby here?" Carol asked

"Not yet" Randy lied

"We are on the way up I will call you when we get there honey" Carol stated and hung up

Randy called John and Krista as well as a few others and went to grab him and Kinley something to drink. By the time he made it back to Kinley's room she was sound asleep and the twins were in the nursery. Randy decided to let Kinley sleep and went to see the twins and they were sleeping as well and he headed back to the room when John called to see what room Kinley was in he told to head tot he waiting room with Krista and he would meet them out there as Kinley was sleeping.

Waiting Room

"Hey man" John stated as Krista gave Randy a hug and he did his man hug thing with John

"Hey" Randy stated "Hi Reagan come here babygirl thanks for coming on up. Let me go and make sure Kinley is awake she is worn out"

"Okay here let me take Reagan" Elaine stated as she held out her arms to take Reagan who didn't want to leave her daddy now

"Its okay mom I will take her on back with me then I will come and get you guys" Randy stated

Randy walked into Kinley's room and smiled when she was sitting up and Reagan wanted to go straight to her mommy and then Randy walked back out to get the family. "Okay guys she is awake so lets head back" Randy stated

Everyone followed Randy and was happy to see that Kinley was doing great and then Randy went to go and get the baby or so they thought.

"Guys I would like to introduce the newest members of the Orton family. Randal Kendall Orton and Relynne Kinley Orton" Randy stated

"Randal Keith you lied and say the baby wasn't here yet and now twins how sweet" Elaine stated and hugged Randy and then hugged Kinley as well "Are you going to call him Randal or Randy?"

"Kendall so there is no mix up" Kinely stated

"Congrats honey looks like you now have your hands full, if you guys need anything let us know we are now in St Louis our moving truck arrived last night with our stuff we can't wait till they are home" Carol stated as she hugged Kinley then Randy

"Randy we can keep Reagan for the next few nights till you and the babies are home" Elaine stated

"Thanks mom" Randy stated

2 Weeks Later

Kinley and the babies came home two days later and now are settled in at home. Reagan is adjusting well to having two little babies in the house. Randy has retired from the ring for now as he wants to be home with his family, but is training some of the new up an comers in the business who aren't ready for the WWE just yet but getting close.

Randy and Kinley are more in love with each other than before and their family is complete with three little ones and everyone is doing great. Shannon Moore finally found the love of his life in Mandy who is a good friend of Matt and Jeff's. Hailey and Matt did get married but no children yet. John and Krista are loving the fact that they get three little ones to spoil then send home.

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and Thanks to Krista Hardy and Hailey Egan for the help on the chapters and story...**

**Kinley Orton**


End file.
